A New Try For Success
by MashuraDi
Summary: La conoció en Smith's Grove un año antes de la masacre de 1978, una practicante a doctor, una nueva psiquiatra con el mismo Dr. Loomis como guía. Ella, deseosa de saber y llegar al fondo de todo, saber el 'Por qué' de esa horrible tragedia de 1963. Si es que hay algo más profundo en toda esa locura que Michael Myers posee, ella luchará para averiguarlo. [Posible Michael/OC]
1. La sombra de Smith's Grove

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados **NO ME PERTENECEN **(Salvo mi propio OC, Kiara Collins), todo es creación de **John Carpenter y Debra Hill **(Entre otros), solo manejo hilos en esta historia tratando que no sean muy OOC.

**xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xxx**

* * *

Capitulo 1

"_La sombra_ de Smith's Grove."

Haddonfield, Illinois. Octubre de 1977.

Octubre. Mes en el cual el Doctor Samuel Loomis solía mostrarse más tenso, hacia seis años en que luchaba para tratar de contener a cierto individuo que habitaba el Sanatorio Smith's Grove. Samuel ya venía pensando e ideando algo para el treinta y uno de octubre con objetivos de tantear, una vez más, al pequeño que hacia ya catorce años había matado a su hermana mayor en una fría noche de Halloween.

Habían sido años difíciles y el niño, casi sin mucho esfuerzo, había logrado formar su pequeño lugar en el mundo solo con haber estado encerrado el primer par de semanas, un lugar en el que era temido y respetado por varios de los integrantes que habitaban aquel sanatorio. Y las cosas eran buenas, al menos para él, ya que parecía disfrutar de saber que no se atrevían a siquiera reírse de él, todos sabían que él era alguien de quien cuidarse, muchos sufrieron con solo transmitirle una simple mirada de desafío. Y ni hablar de los bullies, esos pasaron cosas, traumas, de los cuales ahora solo formaban parte en sus listas de problemas a reparar.

Y las cosas siempre habían sido así esos años en que Myers había pasado, siempre y cuando no le provocaran, él parecía ser el paciente ideal a los ojos de los médicos, ya que muchos de los problemas internos que ocurrían entre el chico y los otros pacientes, quedaban entre ellos. Todos temían el siquiera hablar al respecto.

Él era el paciente ideal para el medico común, para el medico que ni siquiera tenía idea de las cosas que pudieran pasar por la mente de ese extraño adolescente, médicos que ignoraban casi siempre las advertencias de Loomis. Michael no hablaba, no lloraba ni hacia escándalos, no mostraba tener caprichos… Rayos, ni siquiera se movía. Él prefería estar sentado y ver hacia las paredes. Y como decía su doctor primario, Samuel Loomis, él parecía que viviera dentro de su mente. Su vista parecía atravesar las fronteras de aquellos muros y desplazarse más allá de lo imaginable… Como si esperara a algo, como si estuviera atento a algún extraño llamado, era algo más fuerte que él.

Samuel sabía que Michael no podía ser soltado nunca, el ahora _hombrecito_, porque ya no tenía seis años, sino veinte, parecía querer despistar a todos con esa actitud sobresaliente. Pero el doctor lo sabía y como siempre, él luchaba con aquellos _tontos esfuerzos_ para lograr que los demás vieran que ese paciente no podía ser soltado jamás

Faltaba menos de un par de semanas para la tan ansiada noche de brujas para muchos niños, y como algo involuntario por parte del paciente más temido, este se solía enseñar más tenso que de costumbre.

Era una tarde algo fresca, y, siendo día de visita, Sam se dirigió al sanatorio portando su usual gabardina color mostaza. Le gustaba esa prenda, era cómoda y le era perfecta para el clima de ese diecinueve de octubre.

Él avanzó por los pasillos, los médicos y guardias obviamente al reconocerlo, muchos le saludaron ¿Quién no conocía a ese psiquiatra? Era bueno en sus estadísticas, lástima que a veces pareciera que nadie quisiera prestar un oído a sus comentarios de advertencia, pero bueno. Siguió un poco más, atravesando algunas puertas, dirigiéndose al cuarto piso, luego de unas cuantas puertas con cerraduras más, puertas vigiladas las veinticuatro horas del día por guardias, finalmente ve la habitación por la que buscaba llegar.

Al final del pasillo, allí estaba. La puerta de color blanco que hacia combinación con las paredes, aquella entrada tan vigilada, dentro se encontraba aquel sujeto, aquel sujeto que aparentaba querer competir contra el mismo silencio.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse detrás de él, supo entonces que _él_ había venido a verle, como siempre. Era uno de los pocos doctores que se atrevía siquiera a dar la cara tranquilamente de tal manera frente a su ser, aún así y todo, no se digno a mirar al Dr. Loomis. Que se acercara, no era problema, estaba acostumbrado a sus mil y un intentos en tratar de provocar reacciones en él.

Michael se encontraba sentado en una pequeña silla frente aun gran ventanal con barrotes, vestía ropas del sanatorio, notoriamente el clásico pantalón de tela y camisa blanca por igual. Su cabello era de un castaño oscuro, no rubio como lo había sido de pequeño, su color se había opacado notoriamente ahora tras los años. Y ya le estaba creciendo un poco, manteniendo un largo casi por los hombros. Sus ojos, bueno, clásico marrón oscuro solo que al centro, el iris era más notorio, haciendo que su ojo resembrara a casi un negro profundo si se lo veía y la sombra pegaba en su rostro. Ninguna cicatriz o marca extraña, actualmente era un joven bastante apuesto, solo que su actitud lo hacia aterrador ante cualquier chica que quisiera posar sus ojos sobre él. Su mirada era sumamente abrumadora a veces, al punto de erizar la piel, pero por lo general, la mayor parte del tiempo solo enseñaba una mirada blanca y sin expresión.

Loomis acercó una silla y la colocó a un lado de donde Michael se encontraba, pero al comienzo no se sentó, solo dejo la silla allí y se paro junto a la ventana… Observando, tratando de ver que era aquello que Michael disfrutaba el observar.

Nada.

- Es una tarde bastante tranquila, solo espero que las cosas no se pongan feas. ¿Cómo has pasado estos últimos días, Michael? –Comento el mayor sabiendo que no tendría respuesta, sin observar directamente al muchacho sentado cerca de él.

Y claramente no hubo respuesta.

- Si, en tranquilidad como siempre. ¿Te enteraste que hubo un accidente con el paciente que habita el cuarto contiguo? Un caso bastante curioso, podría decirse.

De nuevo, Michael ni siquiera se digno a mirar al doctor.

Sam gira su rostro un poco para verle finalmente y luego de un momento de silencio, dio un par de pasos hacia la silla y en conclusión, se sentó a su lado.

- … Pero entre nosotros, muy bien sabemos quien fue el responsable de tal acontecimiento. –Agregó Loomis después.

Myers le vio de reojo finalmente, un movimiento causado por las palabras del adulto.

Samuel hizo igual, pero le miró directamente, a esos ojos oscuros, esa mirada sombría y carente de emoción. Loomis sabía que había entendido.

Se mantuvo un silencio prolongado por un buen rato y ahora, aparentemente, Sam se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos. A pesar de los años y saber que por más que tratara, las cosas no podrían cambiar con respecto a Myers, muy dentro suyo sentía un extraño afecto por él. A veces deseaba poder volverlo a escuchar, al comienzo solía comunicarse aunque fuera con pocas palabras, pero luego… Nada. Michael parecía haber caído en un profundo hoyo desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Como profesional, él suponía y deducía las cosas primarias que un psicópata podía pensar, tenía cosas en que basarse, experiencias, pero algo oculto… Algo extraño y diferente, Sam podría jurar que percibía aquello en el interior de Michael, tenía que haber algo más, solo que no podía deducirlo aún y eso le frustraba.

Ese muchacho se había vuelto una especie de obsesión para el adulto.

- Realmente a veces desearía que volvieras a comunicarte conmigo, ¿Sabes? –Comentó el doctor finalmente tras varios minutos de completo silencio.- Pero sé que no hablarás, que no te comunicarás, Michael. –Finalizó.

Michael entrecerró la mirada, soltando un suspiro. Su respiración se tensaba poco a poco, nuevamente. La señal era clara: _Quiero estar solo_.

Samuel entendió aquello y no paso mucho para que él se pusiera de pie, volviendo a tomar aquella silla en la que había estado sentado, por el respaldo, y la dejo en el lugar que estaba antes de volver solo para despedirse.

- No sé si podré venir a verte en estos días, solo te pido que por favor… Controles tu ira, aunque sea un poco. No creo que quieras tenerme en tu contra a la hora del juicio el próximo año, yo sé que prefieres este lugar a que te trasladen a una prisión de máxima seguridad. Y aunque te parezca extraño, yo también prefiero que estés aquí. –Dijo Sam y comenzó a dar un par de pasos hacia la salida, pero antes de golpear la puerta de salida para que los guardias le dejaran salir, se giró para ver a su paciente una vez más, para decirle algo que se le estaba escapando.- Y algo más…

Michael entreabrió la mirada mientras la misma aún estaba dirigida hacia fuera de la ventana, él estaba atento a sus comentarios como siempre.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Michael. –Dijo el mayor finalmente y ya luego si, avisó para que le abrieran la puerta. Pronto estaba saliendo de la habitación, dejando nuevamente a un Michael Myers completamente solo en su habitación.

Michael había girado levemente su rostro hacia su derecha cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, podría decirse que era algo especial. Pero como era notorio, no demostró emoción alguna. Al menos no alguna emoción que fuera posible de notar.

Su psiquiatra se había ido, y él se sintió en paz una vez más. No porque le desagradara aquella presencia, Michael tenía muy en cuenta todos esos años que ese hombre trató de ayudarle y que aún, parecía querer tratar de hacerlo. Por alguna extraña razón, sabía que no podría cometer un acto muy violento delante de él. Y aquella voz que podría denominarse como su pequeña _conciencia_, aquella voz que se escuchaba casi como un susurro que poca veces se hacia notar en su perturbada mente, aquella vocecita solía decirle muchas veces "_Contrólate, sabes que le aprecias_." Pero ya luego la mayoría de esas veces, la otra vos gritaba con fuerza para tratar de callar al susurro. Y aquella decía cosas como "_No es así, él busca destruirte. Él no entiende, no entiende. Debes matar, matar… ¡MATAR!_"

Y solo con recordar aquellos susurros y gritos, su respiración volvió a tornarse un poco más pesada, sus músculos se tensaron sobre sus manos y los puños se apretaron por un momento. El tiempo paso, tenía que olvidarse de todo y así… Él volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Venía entrando al sanatorio, llegando al hall y pronto a un gran pasillo, avanzó hasta que llegó a recepción y una enfermera la atendió.

- Hola, si, disculpe. Estoy buscando por el Doctor Samuel Loomis ¿Sabe si puedo encontrarlo por aquí?

- Por supuesto. No hace mucho llegó, creo que estaba visitando a uno de sus pacientes. No tardara en aparecerse de regreso. –Dijo en respuesta la enfermera a la bella chica que se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella.

- Gracias, esperaré entonces.

Ella sonrió y sostuvo firmemente las carpetas que traía consigo. Y casualmente, el doctor por quien ella estaba buscando aparecía al final del pasillo que tenía ella en frente ahora, tras bajar por las escaleras.

- ¡Doctor! –Ella musitó y se acercó hacia él con una gran sonrisa.

Samuel escuchó una voz, pero no solo eso, pudo comprender que le llamaban a él específicamente. Al levantar la mirada observó a esta chica… Por supuesto.

- Oh, claro. Casi lo olvidé. –Él detuvo el paso al verla delante de él finalmente y le sonrió cálidamente en respuesta.- Tú debes de ser Kiara.

- Así es, es un gustó poder hablar con usted, Doctor Samuel Loomis. Tiene una gran reputación después de todo y es un honor que haya accedido a ayudarme con algunas cosas.

Él rió por lo bajo un poco mientras observaba la emoción de la menor, pero la sonrisa se disuelve poco después tras recordar varios de los problemas que le rodeaban, más al ser el día que era hoy. No estaba seguro si debería estar alrededor del sanatorio para ver por ciertas cosas, o si volver a casa e invitar a la chica para que le acompañara allí si así ella lo deseaba.

- Será interesante poder hablar con alguien acerca de este paciente en el cual estas particularmente interesada para tus estudios. Además… Probablemente tú si me escucharás. No como la mayoría de los que habitan en este sanatorio. –Comento el mayor, casi bufando el hecho que le molestaba, ser ignorado ciertas veces en cuanto a Myers.

- ¿Cómo no? Es poco más una celebridad. Me intriga demasiado y quisiera saber… Yo quiero saber el ¿Por qué? –Dijo ella, mostrándose sumamente sumida en el tema y luego agrego.- ¿Cree que pueda verlo ahora?

- Es muy pronto, me gustaría charlar contigo primero en un lugar más tranquilo. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a casa? De paso podrás disfrutar un buen café preparado por mi esposa.

- Por favor Dr. Loomis ¿Por favor? Aunque sea de lejos. –Insistió la chica, una mirada sumamente angelical le enseño en ese momento al adulto que este casi se olvida recordar que la palabra _No,_ existía.

Loomis se pasó la mano sobre la cabeza, lo pensó un momento… Bueno, ver de lejos no hará daño después de todo, además, él estaría allí.

- Muy bien, ven conmigo.

Alguien estaba regresando, escuchó los pasos… Y no eran solo de una persona. Supuso entonces que el Doctor Loomis se había olvidado de algo en su habitación, pero eso se le hizo extraño de cualquier forma ya que ese viejo era bastante atento en casi todo lo que hacia.

Se levantó de su asiento, caminó un poco por la habitación y espero para ver que más tendría que soportar el día de hoy.

Ni que su cumpleaños resultara tan especial de un día a otro. Michael sintió algo de fastidio internamente incluso.

Ella avanzó junto al doctor, los guardias al parecer hacían una ronda por el piso, no tardarían en volver. Pero graciosamente las habitaciones tenían pequeñas ventanas con vidrios sumamente fuertes y resistentes hasta contra las balas, Loomis se detuvo un momento para ver si los guardias volvían y miró hacia atrás, la chica se adelanto, ya sabiendo de ante mano cual era la habitación del muchacho que tanta atención le llamaba desde hacia años.

Y así ella llegó a la misma, se detuvo frente a la puerta y, lentamente, busco querer observar a través de la ventana por si de casualidad le veía allí adentro. Una oleada de adrenalina la invadió, no sabiendo que podría encontrarse, ella quería saber como era él.

El famoso asesino que mato a su hermana mayor con tan solo seis años de edad, ella había visto las fotos. Un niño sumamente adorable y con un rostro angelical… ¿Cómo había sido aquello posible? Tenía que saberlo, era más fuerte que ella.

Su corazón palpitó fuertemente en ese entonces, pero cuando finalmente miró dentro de la habitación… No diviso a nadie. Y aquello ella lo experimento en varias facetas consecutivas, pasando desde el desconcierto y curiosidad, hasta la decepción. Un balde de agua fría.

¿Dónde estaba?

_¡Pu-pum!_

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar del otro lado como si un par de manos se estrellaran contra la puerta, no fue un sonido sonoro como para alarmarse, pero para lo que ella estaba viviendo ahora, el mínimo sonidito ya la sobresaltaba.

Y allí le vio.

Era una chica, el doctor Loomis estaba más adelante, al parecer distraído con algo más, pero apenas él se acercó a la ventanilla de aquella puerta, él adulto pareció reaccionar y ahora se acercaba hacia ellos. Pero antes de que el psiquiatra siquiera llegara hacia la entrada, Myers volvió a dirigir su mirada, blanca y sin expresión hacia esta mujer. ¿Quién era? y ¿Qué hacia viendo por la ventanilla? Si era a él por quien buscaba, pues aquí estaba y era obvio que logró lo que se propuso en si, haberle propinado un buen susto solo por atreverse a espiar.

Ella tenía el cabello largo, de un color oscuro, azabache, lacio, con algunos mechones a los costados. Sus ojos eran verdosos, su expresión, claramente alarmada, demostrando con ello un nerviosismo que hacia que sus pupilas temblaran levemente, buscando ver sus propios ojos oscuros uno y uno de manera repetitiva. Aparentemente no era más alta que él, incluso igualaba al doctor Loomis, casi. Incluso quizás era uno o dos centímetros más baja que el adulto. Sostenía unas carpetas y no aparentaba ser mayor que él. ¿Cuántos tendría? ¿Diecisiete?

La mera idea le hizo hervir la sangre, no pudiendo evitar recordar a Judy, su hermana mayor. Nuevamente, tensión.

Y ella creyó realmente que algo le iba a dar, el que él se apareciera así de la nada y por sorpresa, por debajo de la ventanilla hacia arriba. De no ser por aquel resistente cristal, estarían a solo un par de centímetros el uno del otro. Aquello le dio miedo, comenzó a temblar, él estaba allí, el asesino de la fría noche de Halloween de 1963. Su respiración se agito un poco y apretó las carpetas bajo sus manos.

Y luego, él meneó levemente su rostro hacia su derecha, no quitando su mirada de encima de esa mujer. ¿Era aquello un gesto que demostraba curiosidad acaso? Ella pestañeó finalmente y Loomis poso la mano sobre el hombro zurdo de Kiara.

- Debiste haberme esperado. –Demandó el adulto.

- Lo siento.

Llegó a responder ella, viendo al doctor, pero cuando quiso volver su mirada al temido asesino, este ya no se encontraba mirando por la ventanilla. Ahora se encontraba más adelante en la habitación, había vuelto a situarse delante de aquella ventana, contemplando, esperando.

Kiara le observó, aún sintiendo los nervios dentro de ella, como aún temblaba y su corazón acelerado parecía que le quería saltar por la garganta.

Michael Myers… Definitivamente tenía que saber todo lo que el Doctor Loomis pudiera transmitirle acerca de él.

* * *

**xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xxx**

**Notas:** Hola a aquellos que les interese leer esta historia xD, comentaré un poco de mi en esta primera nota ya que estoy.  
Soy una gran fan de la saga de Halloween, pensé en crear un fanfic de una vez por todas y bueno, aquí estoy.  
Esta basado en la saga original en si, las películas de Rob Zombie como suelo decir siempre, no me gustan (La 1era al menos la pude ver sin traumarme tanto, pero la 2da... Mejor ni opino, tampoco busco haters(?)), ya que ver ese cambio en Michael sobre su vida y que le metieran que todo se debía a que era porque vivía en una familia disfuncional, no me gustó o quizás no me atrajo esa idea.  
Me gusta la clásica de Carpenter y las demás también (Salvo la 3era, por obvias razones al no tratar de Mikey), el hecho de que luego hablaran y crearan que había algo más que solo locura por parte de Michael, si me gustó. La maldición de Thorn debo decir que es una cosa que me hizo sentir pena y emoción, llamando mi atención y deseando llegar a saber si realmente algún día él podría salirse de ese culto. Adoro a personajes como el Dr Loomis, Jamie y Laurie, son mis favoritos después de Michael, obviamente. A los que vieron la versión sobre Halloween 6: The Producer's Cut, también sepan que me gustaron varias cosas, pero quizás a la hora de explicar sobre Thorn, otra forma hubiera sido mejor vista. Y como de seguro la mayoría, el que mataran a Jamie o a Laurie en la saga, me decepcionó y entristeció.  
Soy de las que gusta unir las películas, no descartando a Jamie. Con esto no quiere decir que dejo a Laurie parada como una HDP xD, pero que quizás fue algún plan que tuvo en mente para apartarla del asunto de su hermano, etc. También me gusta creer que Steven es hijo de Michael, debido a H6 the producer's cut (Aunque sea una idea algo enfermiza, no hay que olvidar que Michael sufre de locura también y cualquier cosa podría pasar en su cabecita.), también me gusta fantasear con la idea de un futuro feliz en el que Mikey nunca hubiera matado a Jamie y que hubiera logrado salirse de Thorn, pudiendo haber llegado a ser un familiar decente para su sobrina, lo mismo con Laurie. Pero bueno, eso ya son cosas de fans y fantasías xD. Cuando escribo trato de mantener las cosas en formato canon sobre los acontecimientos de las películas, por ej, si Laurie y Jamie están muertas, así pasará. Quizás la "muerte" de Laurie incluso se podía arreglar en fiction, ya que cayó y todo, pero quizás se podría "haber" salvado (Algo así como paso con Jamie al comienzo en The producer's cut, quien la termina matando es el Dr. Wynn ya que Michael al parecer no la había terminado como se esperaba.). Así como lo hicieron también con Michael en H20 y en Resurrection encajaron que el Michael decapitado habia sido solo un paramédico (?), si... Eso me causó algo de gracia ya que era más que obvio que ese Michael al final de H20, era nuestro Mikey. Igual lo de Resurrecion me gustó en ese aspecto porque él seguía vivo, no quería que muriera ya que me hubiera gustado otra clase de final para él de última, pero no quería que Laurie muriera (duh). Halloween Resurrection me gustó y no me gustó por algunas cosas, hicieron un reality show en la casa de los Myers y me pareció algo bien tonto... Pero creíble (Con tal de hacer dinero, hacen cada cosa la gente en la vida real que pfff...), no me gustó que Michael volviera a la casa a dar importancia a ese asunto en lugar de ir tras su sobrino (Ya que en esa línea, John era parte de su familia y aún estaba vivo).  
En fin... Eso por ahora sobre algunos de mis pensamientos sobre la saga.

Al que le interese saber como se vería Kiara, sepan que me baso de **Jennifer Connelly** para ella. Así que de imaginarla en una película, la actriz sería ella. Adoro a esa mujer jeje xD.

Y bueno... Veré como me sale este intento de fic para ayudar a Michael y darle algo de cariño ya de paso (Si es que se deja(?) lol). Esta de más decir que si les interesa, comenten, así me entusiasman para actualizar seguido xD. Rated T por el momento, quizás luego tenga que subirlo a categoría M.  
Veremos...

Di.-


	2. The Devil's Eyes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados **NO ME PERTENECEN **(Salvo mi propio OC), todo es creación de **John Carpenter y Debra Hill **(Entre otros), solo manejo hilos en esta historia tratando que no sean muy OOC.

**xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xxx**

* * *

Capitulo 2

"The Devil's Eyes_"_

Una taza de café se sirvió esa tarde y un par de manos la tomaron, sintiendo el calor emanar de la taza, se sentía bien.

- Muchas gracias. –Respondió la menor de los que habitaban ahora esa sala.

- Por favor, no es nada.

La señora de Loomis era muy amable, ese hombre podía sentirse seguro que había corrido con suerte, ella se mostraba siempre preocupada por él y sabía el asunto de ese paciente _especial_ que su esposo tenía que tratar.

- Su café es el mejor, si me preguntas. –Comentó Samuel mientras su esposa le alcanzaba una taza con el famoso café, él le sonrió y le dio las gracias, la mujer correspondió al gesto de igual forma y volvió a la cocina.

- Es muy bueno, sin dudas. –Kiara asintió al cumplido luego de probar la cálida bebida, riendo por lo bajo un pequeño momento, delicadamente.

- Entonces ¿Hace mucho que estudias para medicina? Porque se te ve una mujer joven, no creo que ya estés en el tramo de psiquiatría.

- Hace dos años que estudio medicina ya, dicen que aprendo rápido. Y si, así es. Voy hacia ese camino. –Comento, dejando la taza en la mesa y sonriendo al adulto.- Usted es muy conocido y valorado, realmente me gustaría poder llegar a ser como usted algún día.

Loomis se rió un poco, aquella chica le estaba haciendo ruborizar.

- Es una carrera interesante, la mente humana y todo lo que conlleva. Tú ya me habías comentado por teléfono que el motivo principal por el que comenzaste a estudiar medicina y el tramo de psiquiatría se debe a el caso de Myers. –Comento seriamente, sabía bien que el caso de Michael era especial y llamaba la atención de casi todo el mundo. Pero tampoco imagino que una persona comenzara a estudiar solo por un caso en particular.- Cuéntame más, me gustaría saber como fue que empezó toda esa fijación tuya al respecto.

Ella dejo salir un gran suspiro y miro a la taza de café, trayendo de regreso viejos recuerdos.

- ¿Cómo empezar? Como ya sabe, también soy del pueblo de Haddonfield, tengo la misma edad de Michael. Vivía a unas cinco o seis cuadras de la casa de los Myers. Sobre mi familia, pues, era hija única. Solo puedo recordar a mi madre junto a mí en ese entonces, nunca conocí a mi padre. –Ella dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa, buscando demostrar que era un comentario sin importancia para que no fuera a pensar el adulto que eso pudiera afectarle en algo. Aún así, denotaba melancolía.- Como sea, recuerdo haber visto en la tele la noticia y creí reconocer al niño. Sinceramente no recuerdo si llegue a verlo algún día por las calles a Michael, yo solía estar casi siempre encerrada en mi casa. Pero más allá de si lo conocía o no, el hecho de escuchar que un niño había matado a su hermana mayor… Me sorprendió. Y claro que mi madre apenas descubrió que estaba viendo tal noticia junto a ella siendo tan pequeña, buscó apagar la TV rápido, no queriendo que yo pudiera ver cosas violentas ya sabe, lo natural. –Ella volvió a sonreír.

- Por supuesto. Yo tampoco lo habría permitido, los niños que piensen en cosas de niños. –Sam sonrió por igual, de a poco se enteraba más sobre esa niña… Que ni tan niña podría decirse ya que también tendría 20 años actualmente.

- Con el tiempo me olvide del asunto, pero al par de años volví a ver la noticia, como si recordaran ese hecho de Halloween. También los niños en la escuela hablaban mucho del tal "_Cuco" _o "_Hombre de la bolsa_", decían que se ocultaba en la casa de los Myers. El hecho fue que esa vez ya le tome más atención al tema, comencé a preguntarme muchas cosas, me sentí fatal. Como podía ser que en lugar de preguntarme _¿A qué vamos a jugar en la tarde?_ era _¿Por qué alguien mataría a su hermana? ¿Yo sería capaz de matar a un hermano si tuviera uno?..._ Y aquello fue una faceta la cual viví más tranquila de lo normal, quizás por la incertidumbre, pero ya no me divertía como antes. –Hizo una pausa para acomodar su cabello tras la oreja y ver a Samuel nuevamente a los ojos.- Lo que resulto de aquello simplemente fue decidirme que quería entender aquello, ese caso y a Michael Myers. Poder ayudar si es que es posible en algún futuro, no solo a Michael, pero a las personas con casos similares.

Sam asintió a sus comentarios, entonces realmente el caso de Michael la había empujado a querer seguir esa profesión, a darse cuenta que eso era lo que quería para su futuro.

- Estoy seguro que lo harás bien si realmente te preocupas por las personas como me transmites. Gracias a Dios yo eh podido ayudar a varios pacientes, pero Michael… Es un caso completamente diferente, extraño. –Comento y la chica abrió brevemente sus ojos en señal de total atención.

- Por favor cuénteme que es lo que piensa al respecto. ¿Qué cree que impulso a Michael a llevar tal atrocidad?

- … Maldad. –Dijo luego de un momento mientras su mirada se perdía en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.- No puede ser otra cosa que maldad. Trabaje con él, tratando de alcanzarlo, de ayudarlo durante ocho años. Él no se dejo. –Comenzó a hablar finalmente el mayor, viendo ahora fijamente a los ojos de la chica.- Al comienzo él hablaba, pocas palabras, pero lo hacia. Pero su mirada, ese rostro pálido, sin emoción, siempre estuvieron presente. Esos ojos oscuros, parecían ser los del mismo diablo. –Él hizo unos gestos con sus manos, acompañando a sus palabras, sus ojos celestes y expresivos, totalmente sumido en esa pasión que él tenía hacia ese tema. El caso Myers era realmente su obsesión, Kiara lo supo entender y comprender enseguida.- Un niño tan pequeño, si lo has visto en fotos puedes ver que parece un pequeño angelito, pero sin embargo… Todo pareció ser un engaño. –Suspiró- Al final de darme cuenta que ya no quedaba nada dentro de él, ningún entendimiento, razonamiento, saber diferenciar sobre lo que estaba bien o mal, lo correcto o errado… Comencé a tratar de mantenerlo encerrado. Desde hace ya seis años que lucho para que así sea, pero el próximo año ya cumplirá los veintiuno y ahí los jueces seguramente querrán transferirlo a una prisión, para cumplir con su condena por la muerte de su hermana. –Se mostró cansado entonces, se notaba que él prefería que Michael estuviera encerrado por siempre en Smith's Grove hasta que simplemente muriera de viejo.

- Usted no quiere que él salga de Smith's Grove, ¿Verdad?

Loomis asintió.

- Siento que me ignoran o que no le prestan la suficiente atención a Michael en el sanatorio. Michael pareciera que quisiera engañar a todos, pero a mi no me engaña… Al mínimo descuido él podría tratar de cometer una locura, puede pasar algo al momento del traslado, también sé que Michael prefiere estar encerrado en ese sanatorio a ir a la prisión. Allí todo es diferente y más problemático. Él lo sabe y yo lo sé.

Kiara escucho, comprendiendo el punto de Samuel, pero no podía evitar pensar en si realmente todo el asunto de Michael era por simplemente maldad. ¿Realmente? ¿No había nada más? ¿Alguna razón o quizás maltrato por parte de Judith, su hermana? Según la información que le habían dicho, la familia era normal y la hermana una chica alegre que al parecer, disfrutaba de la vida. Pero algo dentro de ella insistía y su curiosidad no estaba satisfecha.

Paso un buen rato hablando con Loomis y su esposa, hasta que luego tuvo que retirarse. Así que poniéndose de pie ella saludo a la señora de Sam y luego el mismo la acompaño hasta la entrada.

- ¿Es posible que pueda haber otra cosa que solo maldad? –Preguntó casi a susurro para si misma, Sam pudo escuchar y entrecerró la mirada suspirando.

- No podríamos saberlo, pero lo que si sé, es que lo mejor para todos es que Michael permanezca encerrado.

- ¿Algún día podría ir con usted para presenciar alguna sesión? Me gustaría ver como usted trabaja, ver como él actúa con mis propios ojos.

- No hay mucho que ver, sinceramente… No ah hablado durante catorce años. –Le hizo saber y medio sonrió.

- Lo sé…

- Un día quizás, puede ser. Para que sacies tu curiosidad. Quizás hasta te ayude a comprender más este caso, o quizás solo te maree más.

- Saciaría mi curiosidad al menos. –Rió por lo bajo la chica y comenzó a retirarse, bajando un par de escalones.- Gracias por todo Doctor Loomis, vendré a visitarlo pronto si me lo permite, para seguir charlando.

- Por supuesto, será entretenido. Que pase un lindo día, Señorita Collins.

Paso una semana.

Loomis iba camino a Smith's Grove una vez más, tenía que ir a ver a Myers después de todo y ver que todo estuviera en orden. Vigilar a esa _cosa_ era prioridad, la seguridad de muchos dependía de ello.

Así que avanzó, llegando a la entrada espero por el guardia para que le abriera la puerta.

- Buenos días, Doctor. –Saludo el guardia, dejándole pasar.

- Buenos días.

Ese día varios de los pacientes estaban tomando algo de sol, no a todos les gustaba salir, como era el caso de Myers. Este prefería quedarse en su habitación, pero a veces no le quedaba de otra que hacer como los demás.

Loomis entro a su habitación en ese momento en el que él se encontraba sentado en su cama, viendo hacia la pared.

- Buenos días, Michael. –Saludo Loomis y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Michael no respondió, solo se digno a verle.

- Pensé en que sería saludable el que salieras hoy a tomar algo de aire, siempre estas encerrado aquí. Podremos, bueno… _Podrás_ escucharme afuera. –Dijo él, corrigiendo lo que pensaba decir porque obviamente, el muchacho no hablaba.

Michael entreabrió la mirada, manteniendo la misma expresión carente de la misma. ¿Saldrían afuera, entonces? Pues solo lo confirma cuando Loomis le hace un gesto con la mano para que se levantara de la cama en la que estaba sentado, él no tenía ganas de salir, pero era mejor que hiciera caso.

Como quien estaba al lado era su doctor primario, nadie se preocupaba de ver que Michael anduviera por los pasillos, sabían que cuando Loomis estaba cerca, él, de alguna manera, se portaba mejor.

Loomis caminaba a su lado, tomándole del brazo, y Michael aparentaba ser el _buen chico_ que ayudaba a un anciano de apoyo en una simple caminata. Myers le sobrepasaba bastante en altura a Sam, mínimo una cabeza de diferencia.

-Hay que hacer que te corten el pelo, también, ya te esta comenzando a molestar en el rostro. –Comento Loomis mientras caminaban, llegando finalmente al patio.

Michael no respondió, pero escuchaba atento a los comentarios.

Loomis señalo una banca disponible que había debajo de un árbol, un bonito sitio, bastante pacifico, allí podrían tomar algo del aire que el doctor sugería. Así que fueron y allí se detuvieron, pero Michael no se sentó, opto por seguir con la mirada a Samuel, quien ya se estaba haciendo paso para sentarse allí.

- Veamos… ¿Cómo estuvo la semana? ¿Tranquila? –Pregunto el doctor mientras se sentaba y miraba a su paciente.

Michael espero un momento para después asentir una vez sola, más bien fue como que agachó levemente el rostro, pero eso Loomis lo tomo como un _Si_.

- Bien, es bueno saberlo.

Paso un momento en el que solo se escuchó a las aves y el viento, el cual mecía el cabello de Michael de vez en cuando debido a que lo tenía casi por los hombros. El más joven solo miraba con curiosidad al doctor, esperando para ver que más podría decirle o comentarle.

- No se que pensarás al respecto, pero quizás sea bueno que te comente algo. Al parecer hay más personas que desean poder ayudarte.

Michael meneó el rostro un poco hacia su derecha, en gesto curioso de saber porque le estaba diciendo eso. Más su rostro se mostró como siempre, inexpresivo.

- Hay una chica la cual esta estudiando medicina actualmente ¿Y quieres saber cual fue el motivo por el cual empezó a estudiar eso? –Hizo una pausa, mirando curioso a Myers.- Tu caso en particular.

Michael entrecerró la mirada, se preguntó si la chica que había espiado la semana pasada por la ventana de su habitación tenía algo que ver.

- Ya la has visto, ella tiene tu edad y también es de Haddonfield. Quizás venga conmigo uno de estos días, tiene interés en poder conocerte en persona. En lo posible, sería bueno que no la vuelvas a asustar como la última vez. Ella solo quiere ayudar.

Con ese último comentario, Michael pudo comprender que si se trataba de esa chica. ¿Ella quería ayudarle? Las personas ya deberían dejarlo, nadie podría ayudarlo con lo que él tenía. Pero no puede evitar pensar en quien podría ser ella entonces, si era de su pueblo y tenía la misma edad… ¿Quizás la conocía de antes y no la recordaba?

No era algo que importara mucho igual, todo le daba igual.

Loomis observo a Michael, quien ahora miraba a las ramas del árbol por encima de su cabeza, se mostraba extrañamente más sereno a pesar de solo faltar menos de una semana para Halloween.

- Michael… -Le llamo, y el joven agachó el rostro nuevamente para verle.- Siéntate. Verte de pie me deja incomodo, al yo estar sentado.

Michael le escucha y luego de un momento, decide sentarse al lado de Loomis. Luego observo a algunos de los pacientes que caminaban por el pasto a lo lejos.

Sam siguió comentando sobre otras cosas, temas del sanatorio y tratando de adivinar por los gestos de Michael que podría opinar al respecto. Sobre otros pacientes, etc. Pasaron un buen rato allí hasta que Loomis tuvo que irse, no sin antes acompañar a Michael hacia su habitación.

Esa noche la luna se veía sumamente brillante, pero la tapaban varias nubes. Michael estaba en lo que aparentaba ser, dibujando. Era el rostro de una persona, una mujer. A medida dibujaba los trazos se hacían más violentos y el dibujo, una vez decente, termino siendo arruinado por rayones y otros maltratos por el lápiz de goma que estaba utilizando. Parecía que hasta con los mismos rayones, hubiera trazado una _X_ sobre _ella_. _Ella_, porque aparentaba ser un retrato de la misma chica que había visto la semana pasada.

Los ojos de Michael se mostraron más oscuros esa noche, estaba comenzando a sentir la ira invadirle poco a poco una vez más.

Y esa misma noche, Kiara se encontraba leyendo algunos libros en la sala, cuando alguien llamó al teléfono. Miró la hora, el reloj marcaba las 22:30. No tenía idea de quien podría ser, no le quedaba de otra que averiguarlo.

- ¿Diga?

- _Señorita Collins? Habla Loomis. ¿Cómo esta?_

- Oh, hola Doctor. Bien, bien ¿Y usted?

- _Muy bien, por suerte. Llamaba para invitarte a venir a Smith's Grove conmigo el próximo Lunes, de paso preguntarte si te gustaría acompañarme a vigilar a Michael, ya que como sabrás, será Halloween__._

- Si, claro, me encantaría.

- _Perfecto, te estaré esperando en el sanatorio entonces, el lunes a las cinco de la tarde. Buenas noches_.

- Claro, allí estaré. Buenas noches a usted también.

Ambos se despidieron y enseguida colgaron el teléfono. Ahora Kiara se dirigió a su habitación para seguir leyendo por un rato más, ya luego se recostaría para finalmente dormir un poco.

_Era tarde, y en las ventanas de su casa el viento lograba que las ramas de algunos árboles se hicieran notar, estrellándose repetidas veces contra las mismas. Esto no afectaba a Collins, y siguió durmiendo placidamente en su cama._

_ Pero algo no estaba bien, el crujir de una puerta se escucho desde abajo, probablemente venía de la cocina y pronto, el sonido de que algo se había roto, un plato quizás o un vaso, algo de vidrio o posiblemente loza. Quizás se había olvidado de cerrar la ventana de la cocina y ahora el viento era tan fuerte que había conseguido hacer destrozos en su casa._

_ Ella se levanto de la cama, con suma pesadez. "Que fastidio", pensó._

_ Baja las escaleras y se da cuenta que las luces de su casa no encendían ¿También se había arruinado la caja de fusibles? ¿O es que solo un apagón estaba ahora molestando al pequeño pueblo? _

_Trato de no dar importancia y siguió de largo, pero cuando va a entrar a la cocina, ve algo en el suelo, una mancha oscura que tras acercarse a ver que era, pudo ver ese tono carmín ¿Sangre? _

_Y comenzó a alarmarse, entrando en pánico ella dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, su espalda se encontró con la puerta de la cocina la cual ahora estaba cerrada, asustada se dio la vuelta y allí vio a una figura, una sombra. No pudo identificar quien era dado la oscuridad ocultaba bien a ese ser y pronto comenzó a acercarse a ella, tenía algo en la mano, era el cuchillo de carnicero que hacia poco había comprado, ya que el anterior se había roto._

_- Oh Dios, por favor, no me hagas daño. –Llego a decir Kiara, haciéndose hacia atrás, asustada, sus manos tanteando el terreno a sus espaldas por ver si podía agarrar algo o prevenir que se pudiera tropezar. El sujeto no respondió, un rayo iluminó la cocina y luego se escuchó el trueno. _

_Fue entonces cuando le vio._

_Era Michael Myers, vestido con un mameluco azul marino. Su rostro estaba al descubierto, tal y como le recordaba de aquel pequeño primer encuentro en la ventanilla de aquella habitación de Smith's Grove, la ventanilla de su habitación. Y él mantenía esa mirada vacía y sin expresión mientras se acercaba a ella. También pudo notar que a través de su ropa y rostro, había manchas de sangre, el mismo cuchillo también estaba en esas condiciones. ¿A quién había matado ahora?_

_- Michael, por favor… Espera. –Suplicó y fue entonces cuando su espalda volvió a encontrar otra pared, se había arrinconado sola contra la esquina de la cocina, teniendo al lado un mostrador y en el otro una heladera. _

_Y comenzó a desesperarse al ver que el otro no se detenía, verlo avanzar hacia ella con las peores intensiones la hizo tensarse y de sus ojos lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Miedo, angustia, pena, terror… Un montón de emociones la bombardeaban ahora mientras sentía su corazón palpitarle en el interior de manera salvaje. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Dejarse morir? Pero no sabía que hacer o como defenderse. _

_Pronto lo pudo tantear, en el borde del mostrador, otro puñal. Lo tomo instintivamente y apunto con esa arma a aquel que buscaba querer dañarla, vio sus ojos, completamente oscuros, parecía que con la mirada ya la estaba apuñalando una y otra vez, se sintió frágil, desnuda, desubicada. ¿No se suponía que ella estaba allí para tratar de ayudarlo? ¿Ayudarlo era amenazarle con un puñal, para después querer herirlo? ¿Matarlo?_

_No, ella no era así, ella no quería eso. Pero todo dejo de tener sentido cuando el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella, tomando la muñeca de la chica que sostenía el arma, apretando con fuerza y consiguiendo que ella soltara ese cuchillo, cayendo al suelo. _

_La fuerza de Myers era sorprendente, ella dejo salir un alarido algo ahogado de la impresión y entonces se vio empujada por él hacia el mostrador. Michael la había tomado del cuello con la mano zurda y azotado allí, su otra mano levanto lentamente el puñal y Kiara vio aquello en cámara lenta._

_Eso era todo._

_Cerró los ojos y esperó el final mientras sus manos se aferraban a la muñeca izquierda de Myers, pronto la apuñalaría como había hecho con su hermana mayor y todo acabaría. No había tenido siquiera la oportunidad de llegar a recibirse de Psiquiatra, poder tratar aunque sea de hacer algo con respecto al caso de Myers. El Dr. Loomis tenía razón y ese hombre quizás solo poseía una maldad pura e inmensa en su interior._

_Abrió los ojos una vez más, para ver el rostro de Michael sin expresión alguna, las manchas de sangre en su rostro le hacían más aterrador en ese momento. Y entonces lo sintió… Estaba a punto de apuñalarla. El puño de Michael se tensó sobre el mango del cuchillo y arremetió violentamente en picada hacia el vientre de Kiara. Y entonces…_

- ¡Ahhh! –Grito ella, despertando de una horrible pesadilla la cual pareció ser tan real.

Se había sentado en la cama y sus manos pararon en su rostro, nerviosa, agitada. El sudor recorría su frente y rostro, sus manos temblaban, había comenzado a llorar. Aún así busco con la mirada por ver si había alguien en su habitación, pero nada parecía estar fuera de lo común.

Solo había sido un mal sueño.

Paso un momento y ella busco tranquilizarse. _"Solo fue una pesadilla, tranquila. Ya todo paso._" Se dijo mentalmente una y otra vez.

Y intento volver a dormir, pero por más que trató no volvió a cerrar un ojo esa noche, no pudo.

El rostro de Michael Myers fue lo único que llego a ocupar su mente.


	3. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados **NO ME PERTENECEN **(Salvo mi propio OC), todo es creación de **John Carpenter y Debra Hill **(Entre otros), solo manejo hilos en esta historia tratando que no sean muy OOC.

**xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xxx**

* * *

Capitulo 3

"_La calma antes de la tormenta."_

-Andando Myers, es hora del baño. –Dijo uno de los enfermeros que estaban a cargo de llevar a Michael de un lugar a otro.

- Nos enteramos que hoy tendrás visitas, tienes que estar presentable, ¿No? –Dijo otro.

Myers no respondió.

Nunca lo hacia, menos con esos dos. Les tenía una especie de repudio y odio acumulado desde el primer día de conocerlos. Antes solían ser un par de enfermeras quienes se ocupaban de él para llevarlo a comer, entre otras cosas. Pero claro, en aquel entonces él aún era un niño.

Las cosas eran diferentes ahora.

Aún así, el par anterior solía respetarle de alguna manera, pero estos dos sujetos nuevos, no.

Hacia casi un mes que habían sido colocados para asistirle, debido a una licencia del par anterior, aquellos dos ahora de seguro estaban pasando unas buenas vacaciones. Myers había tenido que soportar la arrogancia de los nuevos demasiado tiempo.

El hombre de mirada perdida pensó entonces, que ya había sido suficiente.

Lastimosamente era conciente de que estaba encerrado, de enseñar comportamiento violento las cosas se le complicarían cuando él quisiera escapar de ese maldito manicomio, le era sumamente difícil controlar su ira, más ese día.

Algo tendría que hacer para apaciguar aquello, de alguna manera, ya se le ocurriría algo.

* * *

La mañana había sido algo problemática, casualmente un par de pacientes se habían estado comportando agresivamente, teniendo una pelea en el comedor a la hora de desayunar, y Myers, observo aquello con detalle.

Cada movimiento, la forma en que se movieron entonces. Logrando notar que casualmente, el más agresivo ese día había sido el paciente del cuarto contiguo.

Se pregunto entonces que diría Loomis de aquello, después que había demostrado hacia varios días, leerlo como a un libro abierto.

Quizás podría trabajar con esto.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, como siempre, cuando Michael puede ver a lo lejos a Samuel, observándole con detalle.

Estaba vigilándole.

Myers entrecerró la mirada, por supuesto. Loomis.

Él siempre estaba atento, más en Halloween. Michael cerró los puños, estaba molesto.

Minutos más tarde comenzaron a servir el almuerzo, finalmente para algunos, por fin podrían comer. A Michael le daba igual, no tenía mucha hambre que se dijera. Pero ahí estaba él ahora, esperando a que le atendieran. Observó como se acercaban otro par de enfermeros, trayendo con ellos a otros pacientes, haciéndoles compañía. Uno de ellos era ese paciente que estaba con problemas en la mañana, el compañero de al lado. Myers le siguió con la mirada y Loomis captó aquello.

"_¿Qué estarás pensando hacer esta vez, Michael?" _Pensó Sam mientras finalmente se acercaba junto a su paciente. Sentándose delante de Myers en aquella mesa que, actualmente, el menor ocupaba para almorzar.

- Buenos días, Michael. –Saludo el adulto, Myers le dirigió la mirada entonces.

No paso mucho para que uno de aquellos enfermeros que le atendía, se acercara a la mesa y dejara la comida delante de él. Loomis agradeció la gentileza, aunque pudo percibir enojo en el interior de Michael cuando aquella figura masculina apenas se acercó a la mesa.

El enfermero se retiró, dejando salir una risa por lo bajo. La risa no fue por algo en particular, pero para Myers, aquello solo le hizo sentir más rabia.

-Entonces, Michael… ¿Te encuentras bien el día de hoy? –Interrumpió el adulto a cualquier pensamiento que pudiera pasar por la mente del muchacho en ese momento, buscando distraerlo.

Michael no respondió, miró hacia otro lado con total desinterés. Estaba actuando de manera hostil solo con esa simple actitud.

- No te agradan los nuevos enfermeros… Lo puedo notar.

Claro que lo notaba, pensó Myers. Siempre era el primero en darse cuenta en los mínimos cambios de actitud en su propio ser. Michael miró al plato de comida y luego el tenedor. De nuevo, ignorando a su doctor.

- Me enteré también del pequeño incidente que hubo en la mañana. Algo sobre que te llevaste un buen golpe en el baño. –Agregó su doctor, no sabiendo como había sido bien aquel asunto, ya que los enfermeros que le acompañaron, no dijeron mucho.

Michael finalmente le dirige la mirada a Samuel, demostrando con ello curiosidad de saber que más diría al respecto. Saber que cosa le habían dicho ese par de novatos.

- Lo único que me dijeron fue que, al parecer, te resbalaste. Tras el suelo haber estado mojado. –Sam dudaba que algo así le pasara a Michael, él era muy precavido como para caer por algo tan simple.

Solo confirma que la información que le habían dado era errónea, al notar a su paciente apretar sus puños sobre la mesa, en gesto de enojo.

- ¿Te hicieron algo? –Preguntó, enseriándose completamente. Sam ya había tenido el _placer_ de conocer malos empleados alrededor del sanatorio, no sería la primera vez que enfermeros se metieran agresivamente con los pacientes.

Myers no respondió, solo le vio fijamente.

- ¿Te empujaron, quizás?

De nuevo, Michael no respondió. Pero opto por mover su mano derecha, lentamente, para tomar el tenedor.

Y Loomis abrió un poco más los ojos, no sabiendo bien que podría pasar por la cabeza de su paciente. Dudaba que atacara con un tenedor de plástico de cualquier forma, pero aún así…

Pero no, Michael solo lo tomo en gesto de querer comer algo. En el plato había algo de puré de papas y carne cortada en trozos. Él clavó el tenedor en un trozo de carne, aquello había aparentado ser una _mini_ apuñalada a los ojos del doctor, sobre la comida. Pero en fin.

Loomis le observó llevar el trozo de carne hacia su boca, mastico un par de veces y tragó. Así sin más.

Myers se sentía incómodo en el interior, ese día había sido un pequeño infierno en su cabeza, las voces que solía oír algunas veces se habían mostrado muy molestas desde la madrugada. Y sentía que a medida pasaba el tiempo, se aparecían cada vez más. Más insistentes, hablándole más fuerte.

Si esto seguía así, comenzarían a gritar. Él odiaba eso.

Y de manera extraña, se preguntó porque no le habían sedado ese treinta y uno de octubre. Samuel solía dar órdenes de que lo hicieran cada noche de brujas para calmarlo, debido a los problemas que hubo en 1964 y 1965, cuando aún era un niño.

Esto se suponía que él no debería saberlo, pero lo sabía. Sabía que su doctor mandaba que lo sedaran de manera disimulada, junto a otros medicamentos.

Pero el que lo _calmaran_, de alguna manera, también tranquilizaba a sus voces internas. Por eso mismo él sintió un pequeño lamento, como si extrañara el medicamento ese día.

Y entonces se le vino a la mente, de seguro Loomis había pedido aquello como todos los años, pero el nuevo par de enfermeros se les debió de haber pasado. O simplemente, _ignoraron_ el pedido.

Michael vio a Loomis a los ojos, supo entonces que ese día no podría aguantar la necesidad de saciar su irá. Tendría que trabajar como lo había estado pensando toda la mañana, de manera cautelosa. Que nadie supiera que, si había otro accidente ese día, él no sería visto como sospechoso.

Sabía que para Loomis, era inútil. Él siempre le vería como el responsable de todas las cosas malas que pudieran pasar torno a él.

Michael volvió a bajar la mirada al plato después, y comió otro trozo de carne.

Loomis había visto esa mirada profunda, que, a pesar de no mostrar emoción alguna, sabía que era de temer.

_Se vengará_, pensó Sam, entrecerrando la mirada, observándole comer. Quizás sería bueno que, el día de hoy, le inyectaran una droga más potente en orden de tratar de mantenerlo bajo control. Después de todo, no podía arriesgar que algo pasara cuando había invitado a Collins a pasar la tarde en el sanatorio.

Giró su rostro para observar al par de enfermeros que, curiosamente, estaban viendo en su dirección. Cuchicheando entre ellos quien sabe que cosa.

Y entonces se le paso por la cabeza el que quizás, y solo quizás, no le hubieran medicado como él ordenó.

Volvió a ver a Michael entonces, no supo que pensar.

* * *

La tarde se mostró bastante nublada, aparentaba que dentro de poco fuera a caer una tormenta, y eso preocupo un poco a Kiara.

No tenía ganas de lidiar con posibles lluvias.

Ahora, dirigiéndose al sanatorio como había acordado con Loomis unos días atrás, se encontraba algo nerviosa. Luego de aquella pesadilla ¿Quién no?

Actualmente ella ya no vivía en Haddonfield, sino en un pueblito más adelante y más cercano a donde se encontraba Smith's Grove. Era un viaje de aproximadamente una hora y algo hasta llegar al sanatorio, y por suerte, ella tenía su propio vehiculo.

No tendría que andar esperando bus ni nada por el estilo.

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde cuando su auto se detiene en el destino, aparcando en una de las calles próximas al sanatorio. La chica baja del auto momentos después y toma un pequeño bolso. Asegura la puerta, activando la alarma.

Y por quien ella esperaba ver, allí estaba el doctor Loomis. Cerca de la entrada, la había estado esperando.

Kiara avanzó mientras le veía a lo lejos, hasta que llega a la entrada y el guardia la deja pasar.

-Llega temprano, señorita Collins. –Dijo Sam, recibiéndola y saludándola cálidamente.

- No quería arriesgarme a llegar tarde, ya sabe, a veces pasan cosas en el camino cuando uno menos lo espera. –Ella le sonrió y pronto comenzaron a adentrarse en el sanatorio.

- Es verdad. –Comento Loomis y observo como el clima aparentaba mostrarse.- Al parecer lloverá el día de hoy.-

La chica asintió.

Una vez dentro del sanatorio, Loomis y Collins, se dirigieron por los pasillos rumbo a la habitación en la que se encontraba Myers. Estaba cerca la hora de la merienda y era mejor que Loomis estuviera cerca de su paciente, como siempre.

En el trayecto, Sam pudo notar algo del nerviosismo que la chica enseñaba.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –Preguntó él.

- Ah… Si. Es solo que ando algo nerviosa, tuve un sueño no muy lindo la otra noche y no eh podido dejar de pensar en ello. –Kiara sonrió, golpeándose suavemente la cabeza en gesto de mostrar que era una chica tonta, por pensar de más.- Estoy bien, ya debo dejar de asustarme por cosas como las pesadillas.

- Es natural sentir eso, no te preocupes. El miedo ya de por si, es algo humano. A veces quisiera que Michael demostrara sentir miedo alguna vez. –Comentó el adulto.

Claramente, ese chico jamás había demostrado tal emoción como el temor. Y eso, siempre le ah provocado miedo a Loomis. Justamente porque aquello no demostraba ser algo humano.

- Entiendo. –Comento la chica y luego dirigió su vista hacia adelante, ya podía ver a lo lejos la puerta del cuarto en que se suponía estaba Myers.- Y… ¿Cómo se ah mostrado Michael estos días?

- Curiosamente, bastante tranquilo. Aunque hoy… Se mostraba algo tenso. Y no me extraña, hoy seria el 14 aniversario de aquel hecho histórico en su vida.

Kiara se pregunto internamente entonces, ¿Cómo sería que Michael vivía aquel hecho? Año tras año, recordar que con tal corta edad le había quitado la vida a su hermana. ¿Seria posible que él se deprimiera? Sentirse mal o ¿Quizás pasar por algún otro sentimiento?

Los asuntos entre familia, por alguna razón, le eran algo tan delicado para Collins. Le costaba tanto creer que ese chico, no sintiera algo en su interior por aquello que cometió.

La chica ya no comentó mucho más, dado ya se encontraban frente a ese cuarto. Ella vio por la ventanilla por un par de segundos, pero nuevamente, sintió ese extraño escalofrío. Bajo la mirada y trato de no enseñar miedo, no deseaba expresarle tal emoción a Myers, ya que ella quería tratar de caerle bien. El quizás poder lograr, algún día, a que él le tenga algo de confianza. Si es que era posible.

Loomis se detuvo frente a la puerta y espero a que el guardia le abriera. Una vez la puerta se abrió, Sam pudo ver enseguida, una vez más, a Michael sentado frente a aquella ventana. Su mirada fija en algún punto que Loomis no podría adivinar jamás.

Samuel le hace seña a Kiara de que esperara en la entrada, que él iría a buscarlo para ir a merendar en el comedor.

Ella pudo observar como el adulto entro a la sala, y ella se mantuvo a un lado del guardia. Guardia el cual Myers no podía ver, que no toleraba. Era uno de esos dos novatos después de todo.

El sujeto la observaba de arriba abajo, Kiara tenía su elegancia y se mostraba una mujer discreta. No andaba enseñando piel innecesariamente ya que no disfrutaba de hacer tal cosa. Era muy reservada con su cuerpo.

Michael logró ver a Loomis entrar en la habitación entonces, también pudo percibir que no había venido solo, por lo que giro su rostro levemente para mirar hacia atrás y allí le vio a ella.

Era aquella chica una vez más, solo que ahora tenía una mejor visión de la mujer tras la puerta estar abierta. Enseguida pudo notar al guardia a un lado de ella, aparentando hacerle compañía como todo un caballero, pero su mirada mostraba lujuria. Aquel hombre era toda una farsa y un hipócrita.

A Michael no le importaba el que mirara en si a Kiara, a él le daba bronca la actitud de ese hombre. Si ya de por si no lo soportaba, el que enseñara esa actitud tan repulsiva solo lo empeoraba.

Sus deseos, sus voces comenzaron a manifestarse en ese momento por tal simple actitud, Loomis pudo comprender que Myers no se encontraba bien ese día, realmente. Aquel par de enfermeros de seguro no lo habían medicado, tendría que hablar para que lo hicieran después de la merienda.

- Bueno, vamos a merendar, Michael. Traje compañía. La chica de la que te hable antes.

Myers no respondió, pero hizo caso para ponerse de pie y comenzar a avanzar con Loomis hacia la entrada.

Kiara le vio acercarse entonces, aquellos ojos estaban firmes en los de ella, cosa que le hizo sentir inseguridad y quizás… Vergüenza. Esa clase de miradas siempre la hacían sentir nerviosa, parecía como si la otra persona pudiera ver a través de ella.

Michael la miro a los ojos hasta que quedó a un par de pasos de ella y del enfermero. Loomis estaba a su lado, vigilando todo, como siempre.

Y el enfermero, él estaba mirando descaradamente a la mujer, cuando siente que algo estaba mal. Myers le estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos tan característicos de él. Una mirada blanca y sin expresión, pero que a pesar de aparentar eso, el enfermero pudo sentir un horrendo escalofrío recorrerle la espina.

Myers le miraba con desprecio y odio, él lo sabía.

Pero... ¿Por qué solo él podía sentir eso? ¿Acaso el doctor o la chica no se daban cuenta de ello? ¿Por qué?

Collins era muy tímida como para poder siquiera saludar al paciente de Loomis así como así, por lo que mantuvo un perfil bajo y se quedo cerca del doctor en el trayecto al comedor.

Michael caminó junto a su doctor, divisando a la mujer al otro lado. Se mostraba muy sumisa y ni siquiera se había animado a dirigirle el habla.

Recordó las palabras de Samuel en aquel momento, se suponía que esa chica había comenzado a estudiar medicina para tratar de ayudarlo a él en un futuro. Ella quería ser Psiquiatra, así como Loomis.

¿Entonces?

Quizás le tenía miedo.

Llegaron al comedor y Loomis espero a que Michael se sentara en el lugar que prefiriera. Así que Michael escoge la mesa que suele usar y Kiara se sentó enfrente, viendo como el doctor se sentó a su derecha.

Los enfermeros preparaban todo para servir la merienda y pronto estarían junto a ellos, pero mientras tanto podrían _hablar_.

- Bueno, Michael. Déjame presentarte a Kiara Collins. Ella estudia medicina hace dos años ya y piensa seguir el tramo de psiquiatría. –Loomis gira su rostro levemente para ver a la chica en ese momento, como dándole pie a que si quisiera dijera algo.

- Hola Michael. –Dijo ella algo nerviosa, un tenue rubor se marcó en sus mejillas y trato de verlo a los ojos.- Es un placer conocerte, espero que podamos llevarnos bien. Como dijo el Dr. Loomis, así es.

Michael la observó sin decir nada. Reacción típica en él. En ese momento la chica se sintió algo desubicada y apartó la mirada tímidamente, observando la mesa.

- Quizás algún día pueda permanecer más tiempo contigo y poder llegar a ayudarte. Si es que para ese entonces, aún permaneces aquí. –Agrego Collins, percibiendo como las manos, antebrazos de Myers ahora se posaban sobre la mesa. Él no le había apartado la mirada desde que se habían sentado.

Loomis observó con detalle la curiosidad que Michael aparentaba enseñar. Se preguntó entonces si aquello se debía a que era porque ella le estaba hablando de aquella manera tan cálida, o simplemente, porque era una mujer.

Michael no había sido atendido por enfermeras desde hacia años ya, una simple charla con alguien del genero femenino, posiblemente era una opción para llamarle la atención.

- Quizás la reconozcas, Michael ¿Te es familiar de casualidad? Ya que ella también era de tu pueblo. –Pregunto Loomis, viéndole atentamente.

Pero Myers no respondió, su vista seguía fija sobre la figura femenina sentada delante de él.

Y Collins levantó la mirada para ver si Myers ahora había cambiado de objetivo, quizás viendo a su doctor dado él le estaba hablando, pero no. Se sorprendió al ver que el muchacho de ojos oscuros aún la estaba observando, sin decir nada.

No supo que decir entonces, dado ella tampoco podía verificar si recordaba haber visto a Michael por el barrio realmente, cuando ella era una niña. Si recuerda aquella noticia, pero eran cosas diferentes.

Michael en cambio, al parecer si llegó a tener un pequeño flashback al pasado. Una tarde en el parque, Judith le había llevado a pasar el rato. Allí habían columpios, toboganes, juegos infantiles y varios niños jugando a la pelota. Pero había una chica que se mantenía sola.

Ella estaba con una mujer adulta, quizás era su madre, no podría saberlo. Ambas estaban sentadas al borde de una fuente, la niña veía el agua mientras se acomodaba el pelo detrás de su oreja derecha. Ella tenía el pelo largo y oscuro, en esa época usaba flequillo. Más recordó el color de aquellos ojos, eran verdosos. De pequeña incluso era un color verde esmeralda.

¿Sería esa misma chica? Pensó Myers, cuando casualmente Kiara en un gesto tímido, se acomodo el cabello detrás de su oreja derecha.

Sus ojos eran un verde ya más opaco, no como cuando lo era de pequeña. Pero el color de su cabello era el mismo. Y tenía ciertas facciones que le recordaban a ella.

Michael meneó su rostro hacia un costado, viéndola, analizando y tratando de recordar más. Causando con ello que la mujer se mostrara algo nerviosa. Él nunca llegó a hablarle, y aquella fue la única vez que vio a esa chica.

- Yo no salía mucho de casa, no creo que nos hayamos visto en aquel entonces. –Comentó finalmente Collins.

Loomis la observó a ella, y luego a Michael.

- ¿Quizás en la escuela? –Dijo Sam.

- Mi madre me llevaba a otra escuela, una particular. –Con eso, Kiara, descartó la posibilidad de que Michael y ella pudieran haberse visto allí.

- Ya veo.

Michael asintió, y con ese movimiento, dio a entender a Loomis que lo que la chica decía era verdad. ¿Aquello se debía a que confirmaba que él no la recordaba de la escuela? ¿O quizás porque sabía algo más que los otros dos desconocían?

- ¿No recuerdas haberla visto en tu escuela, Michael?

Michael volvió a negarse a responder, pero mantuvo su mirada sobre el rostro y cabello de la chica. Como si siguiera analizándola.

Kiara notó como Myers la miraba, cuando ella pasaba los dedos detrás de su oreja, su mirada se enfocaba en esos dedos.

Él sabía algo que ellos no, algo que probablemente, Collins no se daba cuenta. Ella no recordaba pero él si, solo que no sentía las ganas de decir aquello que sabía.

Probablemente porque no le interesaba decirlo.

Uno de los enfermeros finalmente se acercó y dejo la merienda en la mesa para Myers. Pero, una vez más, el muchacho ni siquiera se digno a observar aquello. Él parecía más aferrado a la idea de observar a la invitada.

El tiempo paso y Michael no se mostró interesado en merendar. Prefería escuchar y observar la situación, mientras Loomis y Kiara hablaban. Sus comentarios y anécdotas, etc.

La chica, a sus ojos, se le hacia inocente. Ella se mostraba interesada en realmente querer ayudarlo y eso le hacia sentir las ganas de frenarla y decirle "_Baja de la nube, lo que yo tengo no se puede solucionar_." O "_No lo sabes, pero tengo pensamientos sumamente oscuros y deseo matar a más de uno en este internado_." Él sentía esa necesidad a menudo y sabía que era algo que no podía evitar.

Y, aunque sentía un remordimiento importante sobre la muerte de Judy, al momento de matarla sabía que había sentido un profundo placer, uno que jamás había sentido. Aquello le hacia sentirse sumamente enfermo porque él sabía y afirmaba, que quería a Judith.

Recordó a la Sra. Blankenship, aquella que hizo de su niñera en más de una ocasión cuando él era pequeño. Ella le hablaba de una religión, haciéndole entender que él tendría que ejercer un papel importante en un futuro. Probablemente todo se trataba de aquello.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba a Collins charlar y responder comentarios de su doctor, cuando de pronto se escuchó un potente trueno resonar en todo el sanatorio.

Una tormenta acababa de desatarse y no aparentaba de ser de aquellas cortitas. Aquellas que solo vienen y se van.


	4. Halloween Eve

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados **NO ME PERTENECEN **(Salvo mi propio OC), todo es creación de **John Carpenter y Debra Hill **(Entre otros), solo manejo hilos en esta historia tratando que no sean muy OOC.

**Notas: **Me demoré un poco con este capitulo, es que estuve tratando de ver si podía hacer un oneshot sobre Halloween 5 en ingles _(Cosa que me cuesta bastante dado nunca eh llegado a terminar un fic en ingles, a pesar de escribir el idioma y entenderlo bastante bien. El tema es que a la hora de escribir una historia, se me complica bastante)_. También anduve con problemas de falta de inspiración, pero me anime bastante al ver que un par comentaron y hasta favearon/siguieron la historia. Así que de paso **quiero agradecer, los comentarios, favs y follows.** Me alegra saber que a más de uno le interesa seguir esto xD, el que comenten y faveen me animan a seguir adelante. Ya de por si, es difícil ver fandom de _Halloween_ en español por aquí... Creo.  
Sin más que decir por ahora, dejo el cap.4 por acá :) Saludos~

**xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx **

* * *

Capitulo 4

"_Halloween Eve."_

Aún permanecía despierta, sus ojos se veían cansados, pero aún se rehusaban a cerrarse. Pensamientos, estos venían una y otra vez atrayendo recuerdos. Y la piel volvió a erizarse a la breve imagen de ese muchacho en la sala de comidas de Smith's Grove.

Habían pasado dos días ya de aquello, aún no estaba segura de que creer.

¿Debería creer en el Dr. Loomis? ¿O creer lo que sus ojos vieron?

O mejor dicho, lo que _no_ vieron.

_-Flashback.-_

Ella no había venido para esto, realmente que no. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que realmente un acto así pudiera pasar. Y ahora estaba ahí, preocupada, asustada. Michael y Loomis se encontraban a su lado mientras, Loomis, veía fijamente a Michael. Dudaba de él.

Y Michael… Él ni siquiera le estaba dirigiendo la mirada.

Allí, a algunos metros, se encontraba uno de aquellos enfermeros. Aparentemente, _muerto_. Nadie supo que paso en realidad ya que nada fue claro, dejando todo muy confuso. Pero las culpas fueron enseguida hacia aquel paciente que solía dormir en el cuarto contiguo al de Myers. Después de todo, él se encontraba justamente al lado del cuerpo cuando las luces _volvieron_.

_Volvieron_, si, porque la tormenta había causado un apagón momentos atrás. Dejando el sanatorio completamente a oscuras, por un par de minutos.

También habían otras ideas, sugiriendo que quizás el enfermero se resbaló, o tropezó. En el momento en que quedaron sin luces y al no poder ver el camino. El golpe se lo había llevado en la nuca, como si hubiera caído de espaldas contra una de las mesadas de comida que allí había. Pero Sam… Él creía que aquello era imposible, no tenía mucho sentido tampoco ya que el apagón fue por muy poco tiempo. ¿Qué acaso no podía quedarse quietó ni siquiera un minuto en su lugar?

No, alguien había sido causante de aquello. Pero claro, culparon a quien estaba al lado cuando las luces se encendieron. Y Michael, Michael solo se había mostrado estar parado en su lugar. No había pruebas que pudieran incriminarlo después de todo. El _desgraciado_ se había movido rápido y se había logrado desquitar con aquel sujeto después de todo.

Y Kiara… Ella estaba asustada fuera cual fuera el caso. Observó a Loomis y luego a Myers, ambos parecían ser los únicos que sabían la verdad de todo. Todo era tan raro. Todo se _sentía_ tan extraño.

Y los truenos siguieron sonando, y los pacientes fueron siendo llevados, acompañados, de regreso a sus habitaciones.

Fue en ese momento en el que, finalmente, Michael giró levemente su rostro hacia su derecha… Solo para ver al Dr. Loomis. Su mirada carente de emoción, que aún así, se mostraba fría… Calculadora.

Diablos, que era un _monstruo_. Samuel no tuvo que decir nada, que Myers supo perfectamente cuales eran sus pensamientos en ese momento.

* * *

- ¡Había dado la orden de que lo sedaran! –Gritó con énfasis el doctor de gabardina mostaza, golpeando la mesa de la enfermería. Hablando con el otro enfermero que solía atender a Myers.- ¿O es que acaso ya nadie me hace caso? ¡Faltaría más que sean ustedes los próximos que me ignoraran en este maldito lugar!

- Lo hicimos. –Mintió el hombre, mirando a otro lado.- Además no entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con Myers.

- Claro, ahora me tomas el pelo. Por supuesto. –Se giro, pasando la palma derecha de su mano por sobre su rostro ahora exhausto.- Que casualidad que justo este año no lo sedaron y ahora ocurre este lamentable accidente ¿No?

- ¡Ya le dije que lo habíamos hecho!

- ¡A mi no me engañas! –Las manos de Sam fueron a parar una vez más, violentamente, a la mesa.- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta cuando alguien miente tan descaradamente? No te sigas riendo de mi, chico.

Y en ese momento, el asistente ya no pudo decir más nada, se sintió derrotado frente de aquel hombre, Loomis tenía una larga trayectoria después de todo. Y era respetado, él lo sabía.

Momentos después entra la enfermera a cargo de esa sección y se muestra curiosa de saber porqué Loomis actuaba de ese modo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, doctor?

- Quizás deban pensar en cambiar el personal. Hay errores que no se pueden cometer en este lugar. Si entiende a lo que me refiero, señorita. –Dijo en respuesta, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndole una mirada sumamente molesta al otro sujeto. Ya después se dirigiría a la única entrada y salida de esa sala, para retirarse. Iría a hablar con el Dr. Wynn al respecto ahora.

Desde afuera, Kiara observó la _discusión_. Vio pasar a Loomis y este se detiene al recordar que allí, estaba la chica aún. No habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar al respecto después de todo.

- Kiara, escucha. Será mejor que regreses a casa. Yo tengo cosas de que ocuparme ahora.

Ella no supo que responder, como comentar, pero asintió una vez al final. Veía que todo se había complicado, que el doctor Loomis se mostraba algo alterado por todo lo que había pasado… Y no era para menos.

Le observó asentir, y luego como el mayor frotó con su mano levemente, su hombro izquierdo en gesto de levantar ánimos. Ya después de eso, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse.

Kiara se quedo un momento allí, sabía que tenía que irse, así que eso pensó hacer. Solo que sus pasos la guían hacia la habitación en que se encontraba descansando Myers, su habitación. Luego de todo lo que ocurrió, Loomis demando que lo sedaran para que durmiera un buen rato, que pasara, que terminara la _noche de brujas_ de una vez por todas y ya luego, sabía que las cosas mejorarían.

Y ella avanzó hasta que estuvo frente a esa habitación una vez más, su rostro no mostraba ansiedad, ni temor, ni alegría. Nada. Solo quizás, curiosidad de verlo allí. Lo imaginó recostado en su cama, descansando. Ella… Simplemente quería pensar, desear… Que aquel mal acto no hubiera sido cosa de Michael. Porque realmente quería verlo mejorar, que se curara, que pudiera salir al mundo exterior una vez más. Collins se preguntó, si acaso él no extrañaba a alguien ¿Y qué paso con sus padres? Después tendría que preguntarle al Dr. Loomis y ver que más le podría contar al respecto.

Acerca su rostro a la pequeña ventana, y no ve a Michael recostado en la cama, sino sentado en aquella silla, silla situada delante de la ventana. ¿No debería estar durmiendo? Le habían sedado después de todo, pero no. Allí estaba. Entonces pensó en dos cosas: Una, no le habían sedado al final como Loomis mandó. O dos, Michael era diferente a los demás y quizás necesitaba otro tipo de medicina más fuerte.

No, ¿Cómo así? Hace años que lo tratan, tienen que saber bien que es lo que le hace efecto y lo que no. ¿Entonces? Ella realmente que no entendía. Todo era sumamente desconocido para ella.

Dentro de la habitación, Michael gira su rostro hacia atrás. Él la estaba mirando ahora, y Kiara solo se queda quieta como estaba. Aquello logra traer una pequeña emoción en su ser, _sorpresa_. El que ese muchacho te dirigiera aquella mirada tan característica de él, no era cualquier cosa después de todo. Pero la cosa no se quedó así, Myers se levantó de donde estaba sentado y caminó hacia la puerta. La chica se sorprende un poco más ¿Por qué venía hacia ella? Tal vez solo quería asustarla como había hecho la primera vez. Pero no. Él solo se quedo del otro lado, viéndola con su mirada inexpresiva. Y parecía que estaba volviendo a analizarla.

La chica deseó decirle en ese momento: _Deseo ayudarte, de verás que si. ¿Por qué no hablas con el Dr. Loomis? ¿Por qué has dejado de comunicarte? Quiero entenderte… __Ayúdame__ a entenderte_. Y pareció que le hablaba con la mirada en si, ella miró fijamente los ojos oscuros de Myers, tratando de no perderse en ellos puesto era difícil no caer en más de un estado al ver los mismos. Temía caer por un abismo, el de la locura, el del miedo… O quizás, alguno peor.

Michael solo la observó. No entendía porque ella estaba allí. Se encontraba pensando en algunas cosas cuando, de la nada, sintió que alguien le observaba. Incluso pensó en que pudiera ser Loomis, pero al parecer no era así, sino esa chica una vez más. También creyó que ella ya se había retirado a su casa luego de todo lo que pasó, él sabía que Loomis _sabía_. Probablemente ella también supiera lo que ese _viejo_ pensaba, solían hablar después de todo. Bien, ¿Qué vino a hacer aquí entonces? ¿A culparlo? ¿A señalarlo? No era como si se pudiera sentir ofendido por eso después de todo, dado bien sabía que había sido él, el causante de aquel accidente.

Si, se había salido con la suya. Si, había logrado callar a las voces. Los sedantes solo ayudaron con eso, pero no lograron dormirlo por mucho tiempo. Él se había salido con la suya una vez más, ya nada más importaba por el momento. _Halloween_ ya casi terminaba, y pronto todo volvería a ser como siempre solían ser las cosas el resto del año.

Pero ella le miraba, no parecía demostrar emoción de enojo o reproche, no parecía que con la mirada le estuviera señalando. Mas bien… Parecía que simplemente quisiera saber. Entender.

Vaya que ella demostraba estar empeñada.

Y él se giró, planeó volver a donde estaba, a sentarse en aquella silla. Tranquilo, callado. Inmóvil.

La chica le vio regresar a donde estaba, de la misma manera espontánea a cuando vino hacia la puerta en primer lugar. Y entonces pensó, que ya no tenía nada que hacer por hoy. Miró por unos segundos más al interior de esa habitación, y a él… Y después se comenzó a retirar de allí.

_-Fin del Flashback.-_

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, necesitaba descansar y olvidarse de todo, al menos por el momento.

* * *

Una semana pasó, y en Smith's Grove se habían solucionado algunas cosas. Ahora por lo menos, habían sido asignados dos nuevos enfermeros para asistir a Myers. El que quedaba y el cual le atendía antes, fue claramente despedido. Sin duda alguna, eso tuvo que ser obra de Loomis. Y con aquello no solo se hacia justicia, pero también le podía estar salvando la vida a ese sujeto que planeó jugar con fuego y no _quemarse_.

Era de mañana y Loomis se encontraba en el sanatorio atendiendo a otro par de pacientes. El tiempo pasa y planea ir con Myers, para su consulta típica. Antes debía pasar por la recepción a buscar algunas cosas, y fue entonces cuando vio a Collins allí, sentada en una banca. Él se sorprende, dado no sabía que vendría hoy, no le había comentado ni llamado por teléfono de cualquier forma, así que se acercó para saludarla y ver como estaba.

- Kiara, buenos días. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Loomis, a lo que la chica se puso de pie y le saludo.

- Buenos días doctor. Pues vera, estuve pensando y quería preguntarle... Si esta bien que pueda venir de vez en cuando a visitar a Michael.

Loomis entreabre los ojos curioso, no sabía si eso pudiera ser una buena idea pero…

- ¿Y por qué quieres hacer eso? –Preguntó.

- … Él no recibe visitas aparte de usted ¿No es verdad? Simplemente pensé en que quizás, pudiera servir de algo. Demostrar un poco de interés de mí parte, el hecho en si de que alguien más demuestre interés en querer verlo a _él_.

- Sabes lo que paso la semana pasada y lo que pienso al respecto. A pesar que no haya pruebas en su contra, él es listo. Yo sé que él fue el causante de ese accidente. –Poso su mano derecha sobre su propio rostro, pensativo.-… No quisiera que pudiera pasar algo más, o el que pudiera llegar a querer hacer algo en tu contra.

- Lo sé, doctor. Lo sé… Pero si me permite, me gustaría correr el riesgo. Solo… Déme el permiso. Igual las visitas suelen ser vigiladas, si no es por usted, están también esos nuevos enfermeros.

Sam se muestra callado, no responde ya que duda… Lo duda mucho y no quiere ser culpable de algún posible error.

Kiara le observo en silencio por un momento, no sabía de que manera expresarse mejor, también sabía que era peligroso… Según Loomis. Pero aún así…

- Además… _Halloween_ ya pasó. Octubre ya pasó. Usted dijo que ese era el mes en que Michael se mostraba más tenso, agresivo. –Agregó ella.

- Si… Pero eso no quita que igual pueda cometer otras locuras, en los otros once meses del año.

- Vamos doctor… Por favor. De paso también me ayudaría a quizás, poder entenderlo un poquito más si me acerco.

- No ah dejado que yo me acerque a él, y sabes que hace años lo trato.

Kiara asiente graciosa, eso ya lo sabía. También sabia que Samuel entendía el punto de ella de cualquier forma, el solo querer entender más y quizás poder ayudar. Loomis suspira y entrecierra la mirada viendo al techo, y luego de regreso a ella como pareciendo acceder, pero…

- … Espera un par de días. Lo voy a pensar y luego te aviso. –Respondió.

- Si, lo que usted quiera. Gracias por tomarse la molestia, y también por soportarme a mí y a mis ocurrencias. Se que es difícil.

- Si, si… No vaya a ser que luego terminé por querer internarte a ti por tales ocurrencias. –Comenta alzando el entrecejo y acercando su rostro al de ella un poco, en gesto algo gracioso. Causando que ella vuelva a sonreír.- Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a ver al pequeño _diablo_. Nuestra consulta ya se retraso algunos minutos.

- Por supuesto, yo entonces me retiro. Ya no le quito más tiempo, que pase bien y termine bien el día. Déle mis saludos al _diablillo_, nos vemos.

- Bien, se los daré… Nos vemos, cuídate.

Con esto la chica se retira de Smith's Grove, dejando al doctor seguir con su trabajo.

* * *

La habitación estaba completamente en silencio, el único sonido que podía oírse en si, era el lápiz escribiendo sobre aquellas hojas, notas, que Loomis solía apuntar en sus consultas.

Frente a él, quien se encontraba era Myers. Miraba hacia el costado donde se hallaba la ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos como siempre. Las consultas con su doctor solían ser por lo general bastante silenciosas, al él nunca hablar. El adulto estaba acostumbrado. Sam solía hablar, preguntar cosas con exactitud de modo que al menos, Michael pudiera decir _Si_ o _No_.

Esa mañana la consulta había sido más silenciosa de lo normal, Loomis de vez en cuando miraba a Michael por el rabillo del ojo, mientras el otro seguía observando hacia afuera.

Y Loomis podía llegar a perder el juicio dentro de su cabeza muchas veces, el silencio de Michael en más de una ocasión le hizo gritar internamente. Myers podía mostrarse tan tranquilo y pacifico… Siempre. Aún después de cosas como las que paso la semana anterior.

"No, tú no vas a engañarme. Podrás engañar a todos los demás, pero a mi no me engañas, Michael" Eran parte de los pensamientos de Samuel en esos momentos. 'Pequeño _demonio'_, era a veces parte de los sobrenombres que él adulto solía ponerle a su paciente, dentro de sus pensamientos, claro esta. Porque para él era así, un demonio.

¿Cómo era que había hecho aquello y ahora se encontraba tan tranquilo? ¡Había matado a alguien, por el amor de Dios! Y Loomis se frustraba cada vez más porque no tenía idea de cómo probarlo. No tenía pruebas de aquello al final de cuentas.

Entrecerró la mirada mientras se paso la palma derecha de su mano por la frente, dejando salir un suspiro. Vio a Michael.

- Kiara te mando saludos, me la encontré hace un rato en la recepción.- Comentó el mayor, pero Michael no pareció demostrar interés en lo que decía.- Ella… Tiene pensado venir a visitarte de vez en cuando, siempre y cuando yo se lo autorice.

Michael entrecerró la mirada, aún viendo hacia la ventana. Loomis le observó un pequeño momento y apoyó sus codos en la mesa, para así, poder entrelazar los dedos de sus manos y apoyar su mentón sobre estos.

- Y yo me pregunto… ¿Tú crees que lo mereces?

Michael vio de reojo a Samuel, y pronto le estaría dirigiendo la mirada de frente.

- ¿Tú crees que mereces vistas teniendo en cuenta tu comportamiento?

El menor no responde nada, siguió con su mirada carente de emoción sobre Loomis.

- No me estas ayudando, Michael. Bien sabes que yo _sé_… Que lo de la semana pasada, fuiste _tú_. –Junto algunos papeles de la mesa y los acomodó dentro de una carpeta.- El asunto de los enfermeros, ya lo solucione. Con suerte estos se portarán como deben, y no creo que busquen querer hacerte enojar como el par anterior. El que quedaba, admitió confesar que la otra vez se habían portado _mal_ contigo en los baños, antes que lo despidieran. –Hizo una pequeña pausa solo para ver como Myers, mantenía la misma expresión, a pesar de las cosas que le estaba diciendo.- Quizás en un vago intento de conservar el trabajo, pero fue inútil. Bueno… Al menos no correrá peligro a un posible futuro ataque de tu parte, ¿No es así, Michael?

Michael pestañeo, sin demostrar siquiera entusiasmo a querer defenderse de las acusaciones. Bien sabía que las sospechas de Loomis, eran ciertas.

- Kiara es joven aún, ella no se da cuenta que tratar con alguien como tú, es inútil. Aún después de estos catorce años, sigues igual. Sigues teniendo esos pensamientos malignos dentro de ti… Y _Dios_ me perdone, pero voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que permanezcas encerrado y no lastimes a nadie más. Aún si nadie me cree y no tengo las pruebas para incriminarte. Aún si lograras formular la mejor actuación de mejoría y todos los demás te creyeran, yo sabré que todo es solo _actuación_.

Loomis se puso de pie, preparándose para irse. Michael no le siguió con la mirada esta vez, solo opto por mirar el respaldo de la silla que segundos atrás, Sam usaba para sentarse. Y Loomis comenzó a retirarse.

- Nos veremos en tres días para la próxima consulta, solo espero no oír más accidentes en el pequeño lapso de tiempo hasta ese día. –Llego a comentar antes de salir de la habitación, y dejar a Myers una vez más, solo.

Él observó la mesa y luego miro de reojo la puerta. Parecía mostrarse pensativo sobre las palabras dichas y ya después, volvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

¿Qué esa chica quería venir a visitarlo de vez en cuando? No logra imaginarse como podría ser aquello, ya de por si, las visitas de Loomis suelen aburrirle en más de una ocasión. ¿Pero con alguien nuevo ahora encima?

No, él prefería estar solo. Y de cualquier forma, no creyó que Loomis le diera el visto bueno a que la chica viniera, no luego de toda esa charla a modo de regaño y reproche.

* * *

Y tres días pasaron, y Loomis tuvo su otra consulta con Myers. El adulto aún no se había comunicado con Collins para comentarle al respecto sobre lo de las vistas, esperaba que la chica lo dejara pasar y se olvidara. Pero eso era algo ya sumamente tonto y obvio a pensar, eso no pasaría. No si después de todos estos años, ella había elegido la carrera que hacia, y todo por el _caso_ de Myers. Claro que no lo dejaría pasar

Tendría que llamarla tarde o temprano, ella estaba esperando y él lo sabía.

Por el otro lado, Kiara se encontraba estudiando. Pensaba mientras pasaba una hoja del libro que leía, que si el doctor no la llamaba al terminar ese día, probablemente iría a visitarlo en la mañana, si el tiempo le sobraba.

Y rayos que no podía concentrarse en sus estudios. Tuvo que cerrar el libro y ver hacia el teléfono minutos después, deseando y esperando que sonara.

"Que tonta soy… Esperar con ansias tal llamada como si fuera el resultado de un examen." Pensó ella, haciendo sonar brevemente el lápiz sobre la mesa.

Pero el teléfono no sonó, y ella tuvo que terminar por acostarse esa noche. Tampoco pudiendo terminar de estudiar lo que debía.

Tomando su abrigo a la mañana siguiente, salió de la casa y cerró con llave. Se subió a su auto y se puso pronto en marcha hacia la residencia de Loomis.

Al llegar, él la recibió y la invitó a pasar. Supo entonces que tendrían otra de esas grandes charlas.

Kiara aprovechó para hacerle más preguntas y Sam tuvo que limitarse a responder a la curiosidad de esa joven. Preguntó sobre los padres de Myers, su relación y todo lo que el adulto pudiera informarle acerca del tema familiar. Y claramente volvieron a sacar el tema de las visitas al sanatorio, pero al parecer, Samuel parecía no aceptar ese pedido.

La charla llevó su rato, y al final, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Collins porque la dejara, Sam no pareció querer ceder.

* * *

Una tarde de diciembre, una en la que actualmente, nevaba. Loomis caminaba por los pasillos de Smith's Grove. Hacia un tiempo ya en el que no recibía noticias de Collins, y Michael ya había comprobado que su doctor, no había accedido a los pedidos de aquella chica. Era algo obvio.

En todos esos días, el paciente principal de Sam, Michael, no había salido siquiera a tomar algo de aire afuera. A él no le interesaba, y Loomis no le obligaría a salir si él no quería. Luego de lo ocurrido, incluso pensó que era mejor que se quedara encerrado. Cuanto menos contacto tuviera con los demás, mejor. Al menos eso supuso él, en su afán de querer evitar más accidentes y proteger a los demás.

Sam venía por el pasillo que daba al patio, leyendo unas notas y apuntando otras, cuando al mirar al frente, algo le deja meramente sorprendido. Esta persona venía en su dirección, y al ver que este se percata de su presencia, se le sonríe. Él baja las notas y espera hasta que finalmente, llega a su lado.  
Y hablan durante varios minutos.

Michael, quien se encontraba en su habitación, puede sentir que abren la puerta y curiosamente, mira para ver que pasaba. Sentado en su cama, entreabre los ojos al ver quien era. Esta persona le saludaba con la mano junto a una sonrisa en los labios. Y Michael solo se queda viendo, mientras observa después a Loomis, asomarse detrás de Collins.


	5. La espera terminó

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados **NO ME PERTENECEN**(Salvo mi propio OC), todo es creación de **John Carpenter y Debra Hill**(Entre otros), solo manejo hilos en esta historia tratando que no sean muy OOC.

**Notas:**Me demoré unos meses en actualizar creo, así que pido disculpas si alguien se quedo esperando. ¿Qué puedo decir? A veces me hace falta inspiración para escribir. Dejo el cap.5 por acá :) Aprovecho a comentar que en este capitulo le hago intro no solo a un personaje que muchos queremos, pero también al comienzo de la saga de películas. Así que espero que les agrade, comenten xD.  
Saludos~

**xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

Capitulo 5

"_La espera terminó."_

No pudo razonar bien en ese momento, solo sabía que esa mujer había vuelto a aparecerse en su camino. ¿Loomis había terminado por acceder? ¿De qué habrían hablado? ¿Qué pudo haberle dicho ella, para que él decidiera dejarla venir? Quería entender, quería _saber_ la razón… A todo.

Y ella había comenzado a aparecerse más seguido en el manicomio, y solo para visitarlo a él. ¿Acaso tenía algo especial? Nunca nadie había mostrado tal interés, jamás. No para verlo a él, un _asesino_. Y no uno cualquiera… Él había acabado con la vida de su hermana mayor, después de todo. Por eso y mucho más, simplemente no tenía sentido. Más allá de propósitos médicos, ella aún era una chiquilla, así como él. Ambos eran jóvenes, rondando sus veinte. Ella aún podía cambiar de rumbo… ¿Por qué no lo hacia? Él no valía la pena, él lo sabía. Ni siquiera él sentía compasión de si mismo. Pero su forma de ver las cosas no harían que ella cambiara de opinión, se mostraba algo, _bastante_, terca.

La época navideña se hizo presente, todo el mes de diciembre en si, como es obvio. En el tiempo en que Collins se hacia presente en sus visitas, le contaba de su vida al paciente más intrigante de Loomis. Ella no tenía una familia con la quien contar en la actualidad, estaba por su cuenta. Su padre se había desaparecido de su vida desde antes de ella nacer, su madre fue lo que siempre tuvo presente a su lado, y esta había fallecido en un accidente de transito hace ya más de un año. ¿Quizás fue su pérdida la cual le hizo tomar ciertas decisiones importantes en su vida? Michael no podía saberlo, pero era un buen oído de cualquier manera. Y él demostraba curiosidad al escucharla, a sus relatos, y Kiara supo comprender esto. Cosa que realmente le dejaba, de algún modo u otro, contenta. Ella llegó a pensar en que quizás, lo que estaba haciendo, sus esfuerzos, estaban sirviendo de algo.

Que mal y errónea estaba.

Graciosamente la cosa no terminaba allí, a la chica le gustaba leer, y bastante. Solía leer libros, novelas, historias de amor, suspenso y a veces terror. No solo estudiaba, en sus ratos libres leía de otras cosas, este tipo de cosas. Y Myers no se libró de que ella pudiera llegar a leerle en más de una ocasión, alguna que otra historia. Siendo la única en hablar, tenía que ser de utilidad, y entretener con algo a Michael. La chica no estaba segura de si él disfrutaba de aquello, pero no parecía desagradarle tampoco. Y en ocasiones, cuando a ella se le ocurría la maravillosa idea de darle a escoger que podía leer, Michael actuaría de manera espontánea, señalando libros de suspenso en su mayoría. Esto de seguro habría llamado la atención de Samuel… ¿No?

Ese veintitrés de diciembre, Kiara le comentó a Michael si él quería que ella viniera a pasar la navidad en el sanatorio. A lo que el mayor no respondió, más sin embargo, señalo que tenía curiosidad en que ella siguiera leyendo la última historia que le venía narrando. Esta trataba de una pareja que tenía conflictos, tenía bastante suspenso y drama, el sujeto aparentemente quería vengarse de su antigua pareja, también negando seguir sintiendo ciertos _sentimientos_. Así que si, podría decirse que trataba de amor también.

- ¿No me digas que te sientes curioso con esta historia? –Comenta Kiara, sentada frente a él en una de las mesas de la sala de comidas. Era de tarde, y se encontraban merendando. Loomis no estaba junto a ellos esa vez, Kiara solía venir sola desde hacia una semana ya. Y se sonrió de lado, levantando una ceja hacia Michael.

Él solo meneó el rostro hacia un lado, demostrando confusión, como suele ser en él.

- No, o sea, esta bien. Es una historia atrapante, yo también tengo curiosidad en saber como va a terminar. –Dijo ella, cerrando el libro sobre la mesa.- Solo que no creí que tú sintieras curiosidad en esta. Puede que te sientas identificado con algún personaje…

Comentó por lo bajo, como para ella misma. ¿Sería así? ¿Quizás se veía a si mismo, en algún tipo de relación extraña junto con su hermana mayor? La venganza se mostraba como tema principal allí. ¿Habría sido venganza? ¿Celos? Collins se muestra curiosa, pensando en diferentes posibilidades. Pero deja de pensar en ello cuando ve a Michael, con su mirada de siempre, puesta sobre ella. Y la mujer no pudo evitar, pero sentir un tenue calor sobre sus mejillas. A veces le daba gracia su forma de actuar, o sea, siempre igual. Cuando el mayor enseñaba algo diferente, era como una especie de atracción, un _show_. Ella no quería aceptarlo, pero le agradaba acompañarlo, más de lo debido y necesario. Estando a su lado… Se sentía liberada, que le podía contar de sus cosas y que estas estarían a salvo. Que él no iría a contar, aún si volviera a _hablar_. Él escuchaba, atento, curioso.

Las manos de Michael estaban sobre la mesa entonces, Kiara las observó por un momento, y volvió a sonreír. Cálidamente. Michael pestañeo en su lugar, dentro de su cabeza trató de pensar en un motivo del porque de aquella sonrisa. Y cuando pensaba en ello, logra ver que la chica acercaba una de sus manos, solo para posarla sobre una de las de él.

- Vendré mañana entonces, y te seguiré leyendo de esto. –Dijo ella, y en su rostro no parecía haber rastros de timidez o algo por el estilo, solo… Calidez. Bondad. _Esperanza_.

Myers baja la mirada a sus manos, y siguió inmóvil. Aunque en un momento Kiara juraría que pudo sentir, por un breve segundo, el movimiento de su índice bajo su propia palma. Quizás Michael no sabía como actuar tras aquel acto, o quizás si, pero no tuvo interés en hacer algo de regreso por ello. Aunque… Tampoco tenía _porque_, ¿No?

Él se mantuvo viendo la mano femenina y pequeña, sobre la suya propia. Hasta que la chica decidió apartarla lentamente.

Collins entonces se puso de pie, pensaba retirarse por el día de hoy. Ya había quedado en volver mañana, después de todo. Pero al pasar por su lado, él reacciona de manera rápida, y le toma de una de las muñecas. Michael la había jalado de regreso, haciendo que ella se viera obligada a retroceder. Ella se asusta de la acción espontánea y pierde el equilibro, pero no cae, por suerte. Su otra mano, la que no era sujetada por el mayor, logra encontrar soporte en la mesa. Ahora, debido a lo sucedido, un par de enfermeros se acercaban corriendo al lugar para tratar de hacer que el paciente, soltara a la "visita". Michael no la soltó, hasta que le obligaron. Y Kiara… Nunca había estado tan cerca de él como ahora. Parecía como aquella primera vez, en cuanto a cercanía, solo que ahora no había ningún vidrio en medio. Y ella pudo llegar a sentir su respiración chocar contra su piel, su rostro. Myers la observó con su usual mirada en blanco, mirada la cual estaba enfocada en ver la esmeralda de la mujer, y que luego viajaría hasta en donde los labios de ella estaban. ¿Curiosidad? O ¿Simple deseo?... ¿Deseo de _qué_? Michael no se mostraba como el joven clásico _normal_, que cuando alguien del sexo opuesto te observa los labios, insinúa algo. No, podría decirse que él se mostraba ser incluso, un hombre asexual.

Ella entonces no comprende, no supo definir esa mirada en él. A pesar de la inexpresividad, él pareció querer hacerle entender algo a ella… Solo que no sabía _que_ era. Y sin duda alguna, ahora si, ella estaba segura que se había avergonzado. En lugar de sentir miedo, no, sintió timidez debido a la cercanía. Curiosamente, ella creyó firmemente que él no había actuado así por quererla asustar, sino por querer llamar su atención. Qué él no quiso demostrar gestos de querer dañarla o algo malo, pero otra cosa. ¿Quizás fue debido a que ella poso su mano sobre la de él, hace un momento atrás?

- ¿Hice algo mal? -Preguntó ella, pero él no gestó una respuesta. Se mantuvo firme en observarla, una vez más. Hasta que el par de enfermeros busco apartarlo de ella, de manera algo brusca.

Ella trato de hacer que el par lo dejara, que Michael no había hecho nada malo en su contra. Así que luego de un intercambio de palabras, ellos se portan mejor. La mirada de Myers siguió firme sobre la figura femenina, en todo momento.

Kiara se despide de Michael, volviendo a decirle que lo vería mañana, y así termina por irse. Los enfermeros por su lado, también se encargaron después, de llevar al paciente, a su habitación.

¿Habría entendido ella la _advertencia_?

* * *

La noche buena llego horas más tarde, y así como había dicho Collins, ella se dispuso a pasar otro de aquellos momentos junto al paciente de Loomis. Momentos que ya se estaban haciendo cada vez, más comunes.

Ese día Samuel lo pasó con su esposa, todo pareció ser normal y ninguna llamada inesperada le hizo saltar de su silla. Sin embargo, si recibió una llamada inusual. Los saludos de la joven estudiante se hicieron escuchar por aquel hombre la noche de navidad. Y claramente Sam tuvo que sonreír, contento por tal acontecimiento. Los saludos y buenos deseos siempre serian bienvenidos, y por supuesto que a él, no le venían de sobra.

- ¿Quién era, Sam? –Pregunto su mujer.

- Kiara. Nos manda saludos y buenos deseos, a ambos. –Respondió el mayor, colgando el teléfono.

- Esa jovencita si que es adorable. –Agrego la mujer mientras servía la cena a su marido.

Él asintió y luego deja salir un suspiro. No mucho después Loomis se encontraría ayudando a su esposa a colocar la mesa, demostrando su gratitud para con ella. Y todo siguió su curso sin problemas.

* * *

Meses. Habían pasado meses tras el nuevo año.

Se encontraban viviendo el mes de agosto, y hacia calor en esa época, terminando los aires veraniegos, y a pocas semanas de que comenzara el soplo otoñal. El sol, resplandeciente en lo alto del cielo, ese día algunas nubes adornaban aquella tonalidad celeste, y el viento mecía a modo de caricia las finas hebras en las cabezas de las personas, así como algunas faldas y camisas de algunas mujeres. Los niños jugando en las plazas, los ancianos leyendo libros o revistas, mientras reposaban en las bancas y algunos alimentaban a algunas palomas. Era un ambiente bastante grato, al menos para la gente que disfrutaba de la paz y tranquilidad.

Caminando por el pequeño pueblo, se encontraba Kiara, quien ahora entraba a una librería de Haddonfield. Y como era usual, eran pocas las personas que se veían en el interior de ese lugar.

- Buenos días, señora Becker. –Saludo la de cabellera lacia y azabache, a lo que la otra mujer le dirige la mirada.

- ¿Cómo estas, Kiara? Hacia tiempo que no te veía.

- Eh estado más ocupada de lo normal, no solo en los estudios, pero bueno. –Se río delicadamente ella mientras respondía y se acercaba a la mujer adulta.

- Es bueno verte.

Kiara asintió al comentario, y haciendo detrás de su oreja un mechón de pelo, puede notar que la mujer observaba el pequeño ramo de flores que consigo cargaba.

- Aún tengo que pasar por el cementerio. –Comento tranquilamente Collins, y sonrió algo melancólica.

- Oh, es verdad… Se cumplen dos años hoy, ¿No es verdad? –Comento la adulta, sintiendo algo de pena.

- Así es.

Dos años de la muerte de su madre, por supuesto.

Es en ese momento en el que alguien más entra a la librería, era una joven de cuerpo delgado y esbelto, ojos azules y cabello rubio ondulado. Le llegaba más o menos a la altura de los hombros y no aparentaba tener más años que ella. Mostraba una actitud intelectual y reservada, pero su sonrisa deslumbrante se hace notar cuando se gira a ver a la encargada del local.

- Sra. Becker, buenos días. –Saludo quien justo entraba a la tienda.

- Oh, ya casi me pensé que no vendrías hoy, _Laurie_.

- Pues como ve, aquí estoy. –Se rió por lo bajo y dirigió la mirada a la otra chica.- Buenos días.

Dijo después a Kiara, con respeto. Después de todo, hablaba con alguien que ella también conocía, y no quería parecer atrevida al saludar solamente a la dueña.

Collins entreabre la mirada, curiosa, mientras mantenía su perfil reservado por igual, pero esta acción que la rubia ejerció hacia su persona, solo le hace volver a colocar la sonrisa sobre sus labios, una vez más.

- Buenos días. –Respondió la de ojos verdes, demostrando simpatía.

Paso un momento, luego que todas ya se hubieran saludado y presentado, en el que Laurie se enfocó en comentarle de cosas a la Sra Becker de las cuales, Kiara no entendía mucho. En este lapso de tiempo Collins mira por algunos libros en la estantería cercana, y mientras las dejaba charlar, encuentra uno el cual estaba curiosa, atraída por leer desde hacia ya un buen tiempo. Así que lo toma entre sus manos y lee la referencia una vez más mientras regresa junto a la dueña de la tienda, y a Laurie.

- Eh estado buscando por nuevas ediciones de la obra que nos pidió el profesor, pero no eh tenido mucha suerte. –Comentó Laurie a la señora encargada.- Es una lástima que no la tenga, Sra Becker.

- No hasta el próximo mes, al menos. Se que estas con urgencia de conseguirlo.

- Si no es molestia, ¿Puedo saber cuál obra es esta de la que hablan? –Dijo Kiara, dejando el libro que pensaba llevar sobre el mostrador, delante de la dueña.

- El clásico de Otelo, es para la clase de literatura. –Comenta la adulta.

- Oh… Ya veo. –Dice Kiara, viendo ahora a la rubia- Yo la tengo. Si te sirve, te la puedo prestar.

- ¿En serio?

- Seguro.

- Te lo agradecería infinitamente entonces. –Dijo Laurie, volviendo a dejar salir una pequeña risilla.

- Bien, te lo puedo alcanzar mañana, a menos que quieras venir a mi casa más tarde. No se que tanta urgencia tienes al respecto.

- Es que necesito leer y ensayar algunas cosas, pero como quieras. Hoy o mañana estará bien.

- Ok, mañana temprano pasaré por aquí y se lo dejare a la Sra Becker. –Kiara sonrió mientras le entregaba el nuevo libro para que le cobrara.-

- Bien, por mi no hay problema. –Dijo la señora, y le envolvió el libro tras cobrar lo debido a Collins.

Laurie observó el libro que ahora Kiara pensaba leer, y ella se sonríe dado ya lo había leído antes, y este le gustó bastante.

- Sabes… Esa novela policíaca esta muy buena.

- Es lo que aparenta, hacia un tiempo que tenía ganas de leerla. Se de alguien a quien podría llamarle la atención, también. –Comenta la de cabello oscuro mientras ve la cubierta.

- Estoy segura de que a ambos les gustara. –Dijo Laurie mientras tomaba sus cosas y sonreía, preparándose para irse.

- Eso ansío. Yo también ya me voy retirando Sra. Becker, que pase un buen día y gracias.

- Adiós Sra. Becker. –Dijo la rubia también.

- Adiós niñas.

- Nos estamos viendo entonces, Laurie. Que pases bien.

- Igualmente, Kiara. Gracias por todo.

Y sin nada más que agregar, ambas partieron. Cada cual hacia su destino y rumbo.

Avanzó por las calles poco transitadas, y pronto sus pasos la llevaron al cementerio. La gran entrada abierta al público como era claro, las grandes rejas rodeando el enorme terreno, aquel sitio que se mostraba tan tranquilo y rodeado de naturaleza, muchos árboles y sombra. Y claramente, bancas para que el que quisiera venir a visitar a aquellos que el tiempo o destino los señalo, para un final que a todos nos esperaría tarde o temprano, pudieran pasar un momento agradable, en lo mejor posible. Un momento en el que pudieran ordenar sus pensamientos y/o compartir cosas, palabras que seguramente no se las llevaría el viento si se creía en algo más fuerte, en algo como la fe. Confianza en que los seres queridos que ya no estaban en este mundo, aún pudieran escuchar a aquellos que aún permanecían con vida. Así Kiara lo pensaba, ella solía hablarle a su madre teniendo la certeza, de que su espíritu aún la escuchaba. En las buenas o en las malas, su madre aún le prestaba un oído a sus lamentos o alegrías. Claro que si.

Avanzando por un pequeño camino hecho de cemento, creyendo recordar bien el sendero, gira a su derecha en el lugar en que debía adentrarse para llegar a la tumba deseada. Tras pisar finalmente el césped, no era mucho el recorrido que debía caminar para ver que, a pocos metros, se encontraba el pequeño terreno en el cual los restos de su madre descansaban. Bajo la sombra de un árbol, la tumba señalaba el nombre de _Jackeline Collins Evans_, y los años marcados eran _1937-1976._

Kiara se arrodilló delante de la tumba y saco los restos de viejas flores que habían en un pequeño florero, florero que ella misma había dejado anteriormente, para luego colocar las nuevas. Claveles blancos.

- Lamento no haber podido venir antes, mamá, pero eh estado algo atareada. –Comenzó a hablarle ella en casi susurros, con una vos delicada y suave.- Las cosas van bien, mis estudios me llevan cada vez más hacia mi meta, y sé que llegaré a hacer algo bueno. –Suspiró- No sé si recuerdas al pequeño Michael Myers, aquel que cuando pequeña cometió aquella atrocidad con su hermana mayor. Le eh estado visitando en Smith's Grove desde hace ya casi un año, aunque me imagino que acerca de esto, tú… Ya lo sabes. ¿Verdad? –Se medio sonrió, algo melancólica- Yo ya te había comentado antes que deseaba poder llegar a comprender, y finalmente ayudarlo. Bueno, creo que lo mejor por ahora es que trate de formar un lazo por el cual, yo pueda llegar a ser una amiga aunque sea. Alguien que este cerca de él y le de ánimos para que sepa que no esta solo, y que en un futuro pueda recuperarse para ya después volver a salir. Creo que nos estamos llevando bien, al menos eso quiero pensar. Suelo contarle cosas y también le leo historias, supongo que lo entretiene… ¿No? –Kiara observo el pasto, y luego entrecerró la mirada.- Él no habla desde hace aquel accidente, mamá, pienso en que tal vez, el trauma se lo impide. Mató a la hermana después de todo. El doctor Loomis piensa que busca engañar a todos, y que finge un estado de catatonia… Quizás sea así, pero algo me hace sentir incomoda. Como si hubiera algo más detrás de todo, algo diferente y extraño. –Vuelve a mirar la lapida- Ojala pudieras ayudarme y darme tu concejo. Me eh sentido tan sola desde que partiste, pero de alguna manera, aún así… Me eh sentido acompañada con el par de personas que eh llegado a conocer en el último año. El doctor Loomis es muy generoso y amable, su esposa es muy cordial y atenta… Y bueno, también esta Michael. Michael podrá no hablar, pero siento que es un muy buen oyente y por suerte, no se ah portado mal conmigo. Como desearía poder saber que pasa por su mente, o el que me contara sus cosas, que hablara una vez más. Pienso que eso seria un muy buen paso hacia adelante, y que lo podría ayudar a recobrarse.

Así ella siguió hablando de otras cosas también, cosas de estudios y un par de compañeras. Cosas de trabajo y también porque no… ¿Amor? Después de todo había un par de muchachos que se mostraban interesados en ella, no solo en el trabajo, pero también donde estudiaba. Ella parecía estar algo confundida, y como que no sentía deseos en formar pareja por el momento. Más no negaría, que uno de esos sujetos le había llamado la atención.

Cuando finalmente termina su pequeña visita a la tumba de su madre, Kiara se pone de pie para así poder retirarse. Ahora de regreso hacia su casa, hace todo el recorrido de vuelta a través del césped, y luego por el camino de cemento. Saliendo del cementerio minutos más tarde.

Ya el día paso rápido, y a la mañana siguiente ella se encargó de hacer lo que debía, volver a la librería y alcanzarle aquella obra a la dueña, para que luego se la diera a Laurie. Kiara se había olvidado de pedir su teléfono, pero por suerte, la Sra. Becker lo tenía, y con ella lo consigue. Luego de terminar allí, Collins se retira a su casa nuevamente, y volvió a los estudios. De vez en cuando iba a ver a Myers, como siempre, y pensó que ahora tenía una nueva historia para compartir con él.

Y las semanas volvieron a pasarle de largo, y el otoño llegó rápidamente. Estaban a fines de septiembre, y Michael no se estaba sintiendo muy bien que digamos. Se sentía sumamente tenso, mucho más de lo que alguna vez pudo haberse llegado a sentir, y ese sentimiento, aquel deseo incontrolable que sintió una vez de chico, ahora sentía que nuevamente estaba resurgiendo.

Viendo a través de la ventana de su cuarto, Myers siente sus puños tensarse, apretarse hasta el punto en que sus uñas, le corten sutilmente la piel de las manos. Este odio que ahora revivía en su interior, esta necesidad… Creyó que había llegado antes este año. Y eso definitivamente, no era bueno.

El momento de atacar, él sabía que ya había llegado. ¿Acaso Loomis tenía idea de que Judith Myers, solo era la hermana mayor? ¿Sabía él acaso que Michael también tenía una hermana menor? Porque era notorio que su paciente, lo tenía muy presente. Él aún la recordaba.

_Cynthia_…

Y la memoria de ella viniendo a visitarlo hace unos años atrás, tampoco se le había olvidado. Pequeña, portando un vestido lila, cargando una muñeca. Su cabello melena con flequillo, rubio castaño, y sus ojos celestes…

_Ya falta poco_.

* * *

Octubre 30, 1978.

El resto del mes de septiembre y también todo octubre, Michael se mostró sumamente distante, no solo con su doctor, pero ni siquiera sentía las ganas de escuchar a Kiara con sus historias y/o relatos. No quería ver a nadie, no deseaba _escuchar_ a nadie. Solo una cosa le invadía la mente, y esta era una ira, que profesaba, pronto se desencadenaría.

Loomis tuvo que hacerse cargo de que las cosas fueran acorde a como habían sido los años anteriores, al año pasado. Tenían que apaciguar y sedar a su paciente en esa fecha tan especial, y contaba con que esta vez, los enfermeros hicieran bien su trabajo.

Kiara no pudo hacer mucho ese mes, se sintió sumamente aislada y no comprendía como era que Michael, podía cambiar tanto en ese mes. Aunque fuera extraño ya de por si decir que, alguien lo nota diferente el resto del año. Para Loomis siempre había sido claro, y ahora también para Kiara era notorio, más tras haber vivido la experiencia del año anterior.

Ahora Loomis se encontraba hablando con la enfermera que a veces solía cuidarlo, Marion. Ella lo llevaría hasta Smith's Grove esa noche, ya que se planeaba llevar a Myers al juzgado. El tiempo había pasado y ahora finalmente él tenía veintiún años. Era hora para que una nueva reunión con el juez se hiciera presente, era necesaria para dar un nuevo veredicto a Myers, y ser juzgado por la muerte de Judith. Sam ya había dicho antes que prefería que Michael se quedara en el manicomio de máxima seguridad, pero seguramente el juez lo mandaría a una prisión a cumplir una condena.

Esa tarde, mientras Samuel y Marion hablaban en la casa de Loomis, Kiara se encontraba viendo por Michael donde siempre, en Smith's Grove. Pero aún no le había visto, recién estaba caminando por los suelos de aquel internado, cuando de la nada, siente que algo no iba bien. Y no, no se refería a la tormenta que recién se estaba desatando afuera, la lluvia que apenas comenzaba a caer del cielo grisáceo, el cual estaba a punto de quedar negro ya que en esa época, anochecía temprano. No, era algo referente al mismo sitio, el manicomio. Y lo que más le abrumaba ahora, era que algo también faltaba…

¿En dónde rayos estaba el personal?

Comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos, y cuando se quiere dar cuenta, ve que todas las puertas de las habitaciones estaban abiertas. Los guardias tampoco estaban y la chica de cabello oscuro ahora opta por correr hacia la enfermería, y cuando entra a ese pequeño espacio, puede notar que los dos enfermeros que allí quedaban, estaban dormidos… ¿Dormidos? ¿En serio?

- ¡Disculpen! –Dijo Collins con énfasis, pero estos no responden.- ¿Hola?

No comprendía que pasaba.

Incluso trato de moverlos, pero nada, ellos no estaban muertos o algo, pero simplemente no despertaban. ¿Habrían tomado algo que les hizo mal? ¿Alguna medicación, quizás? No, algo raro estaba pasando.

Y ahora si que estaba asustada.

Pensó en irse, pero no lo hizo, estaba siendo muy tonta. Terminaría por encontrar algo que ella no deseaba, y eso solo acabaría en una tragedia. Paso saliva, y sin saber porque… Sus ojos se humedecieron. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar eh incluso transpirar. Los pacientes andaban por doquier sin darse cuenta siquiera que las cosas no andaban con la norma habitual, incluso la mayoría salió al patio y algunos salieron más allá de lo permitido. Parecía que poco les importaba mojarse en la lluvia y quedar empapados. Y de entre todos los pacientes que allí pudiera haber, la figura de Myers, no estaba a la vista. ¿En dónde estaba?

"_¿En dónde estas, Michael? ¿En dónde estas? Todo esto acaso… ¿Es obra tuya?"_ Se preguntaba internamente, mientras avanzaba con temor, buscando algún rastro de él. Pero nada. Así estuvo por algunos minutos, pero nada. Y cuando finalmente optaba por irse de allí y llamar al doctor Loomis, una presencia detrás de ella la dejaría completamente helada.

Aún estaba en la enfermería, con el teléfono en la mano, cuando repentinamente este ya no marcaba. Y a pesar de que no había escuchado sonido alguno, ella pudo percibir que alguien estaba a pocos pasos detrás de ella. Y Collins se negó una y otra vez en su mente, que no era nada de que preocuparse y que seguramente era alguien que vino a ver que pasaba. ¿Y las lágrimas que aún seguían cayendo? Olvídenlas, no eran nada. No significaban que estuviera aterrorizada o algo por el estilo, para nada.

Lastimosamente, era solo una proyección de lo inevitable, y muy en el fondo, ella supo que quien se encontraba detrás de ella en ese momento, era _él_.

Dejo caer el teléfono entonces, las manos le temblaban más ahora y temía siquiera el mirar hacia atrás… Pero tenía que hacerlo. ¿No?

Allí estaba ella, una vez más. ¿Por qué había venido justamente hoy? Michael entrecierra la mirada, observándola entrar a la enfermería por la cual un par de hombres del personal, se encontraban dormidos. Ni siquiera él pensó que la tendría tan fácil, realmente que _ese_ hombre, ahora le estaba ayudando a escapar. ¿Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad?

Claro que si.

Avanzó tal cual felino, sin hacer el mínimo ruido, hasta que se detiene en la entrada de aquella sección. Su respiración se tensa un poco más, sabía que la muchacha no estaba metida en su camino, pero se había atrevido a aparecerse una tarde que no debió. Y la observa con curiosidad, la de cabellera azabache había dejado caer el teléfono, dejándole claro que sabía que alguien estaba detrás de ella. _Astuta_, pensó Myers, y deseo que se volteara a verle. Las palabras rebotaron en su mente entonces, una y otra vez.

_Voltéate.  
__Voltéate a verme…  
__Sabes que soy yo, sabes que deseas verme.  
__Sabes que te puedo hacer daño.  
__Sabes que lo puedo disfrutar.__  
_

El cuerpo de la chica se notaba a la distancia que temblaba. Que lloraba.

_Déjame ver tus lágrimas, tu miedo…  
__Y entonces recuerda, que mate a mi propia hermana.  
__Recuerda que maté a aquel enfermero…  
__Imagina que podría matarte a ti también.__  
_

Se estaba impacientando.

_Voltéate._

Collins finalmente se giró a verle, y pareció ser en cámara lenta a los ojos del mayor. Michael aprecia entonces que ella realmente estaba llorando, que se estaba muriendo de miedo. Y estaría enfermo y maldito, que solo con eso, sintió un enorme placer tras verla de ese modo. La vulnerabilidad de una mujer, la de un ser humano cualquiera, cuando este se enfrenta a algo peligroso. A algo tan temido como lo era _él_.

Respiró profundamente, y espero por ver que más haría la mujer delante de él. La muchacha que tanto se empecino en querer ofrecerle su ayuda y compañía. La joven que le contaba historias y hacia que su tiempo se hiciera más corto en aquel manicomio.

Nunca debió, _jamás_, haber jugado con fuego y creer que no se quemaría.

- Michael… -Susurro ella entre lágrimas, no supo que más decir tampoco.

¿Qué iba a decir? Sabía perfectamente que Michael de así quererlo ahora, se podría escapar. Ella también sabía que era su mejor oportunidad, y que según Loomis, Myers tampoco deseaba ir a la cita con el juzgado. Él se iría, y nadie podía impedírselo ahora. Y ella de siquiera tratar con ello, también sabía que su vida estaba en juego.

Y no, ella no era tan valiente como para querer arriesgar algo tan valioso, de una manera tan estúpida. Que Michael huyera entonces si así lo quería, ella no haría nada para impedírselo. Ya después con la ayuda de otras personas, lograrían seguramente, volver a restringirlo.

Myers avanzo un paso, y Kiara sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina cuando esto pasa.

- Vete… Vete que no pienso oponerme. –Dijo de improviso, apretando los parpados por un momento, y abriéndolos enseguida.- Pero ten en cuenta que si lo haces… Todo será más difícil para ti después.

Michael entrecerró la mirada y hasta llego a menear levemente el rostro hacia su derecha. ¿Qué estaba diciendo ella?

Y pareció que el tiempo se hizo interminable para ambos. Kiara había dejado de hablar, pero seguía temblando como una gelatina. Sus labios enseñaban que estaba bajo un fuerte estrés y en medio de un ataque de nervios.

Myers finalmente opta por dejar de perder el tiempo con ella, y mira hacia la pequeña mesada de la habitación. Estaban las llaves que estaba buscando para abrir una de las puertas bloqueadas, así que avanza sin dar importancia a Kiara, y las toma. Y entonces, así como se apareció, se fue de allí. Ni siquiera se dignó en voltearse a ver una vez más a aquella mujer. ¿Por qué debería? Ya de por si debería estar contenta de que no la vio como enemiga, y no hubiera optado por deshacerse de ella en ese instante.

Kiara se dejó caer al suelo, y dejo salir un llanto nervioso que no pudo controlar, pero que aún así trató de callar. Lo máximo que consiguió, fue que no fuera un llanto muy notorio.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí y casi llegando al internado, venía Loomis en auto junto a Marion, quien manejaba mientras encendía un cigarro. Sam tenía una expresión sumamente seria, el solo pensar en que tenían que ir a sacar a su paciente de Smith's Grove, le dejaba los pelos de punta.

- ¿Ha visto alguna vez a alguien similar? –Dijo Sam.

- Algún que otro caso. –Respondió la mujer mientras conducía, dejando salir una bocanada de humo.

- Ya veo.

Distinguiendo que ya habían llegado a destino, Sam le avisa a Marion por donde debía entrar.

- A unos 100 metros a la derecha, esta la entrada.

Marion gira entonces, y comenta un poco más sobre sus experiencias.

- Lo que quizás sea molesto, son las crisis. Cuando por ejemplo comienzan a delirar, a gritar… Es una locura.

- Bueno… No tiene porque preocuparse por eso. No ah hablado, ni dicho siquiera una palabra durante quince años.

- Bien. ¿Alguna instrucción especial?

- Solo que comprenda lo que venimos a hacer aquí. No subestime a ese ser.

- ¿Es difícil para usted dejar de llamarle ser, o cosa?

- … Si así lo prefiere.

- Que conmovedor es usted, Dr Loomis. –Habló con algo de sarcasmo, y luego guardo un momento de silencio mientras encendía otro cigarro- ¿Qué le debo administrar cuando se lo presente ante el juez?

- Torazina.

- No podrá mantenerse en pie.

- Esa es la idea.

- Realmente que es serio al respecto y no quería que él saliera.

- Nunca, nunca… Nunca.

- ¿Entonces por qué le vamos a llevar al condado de Harin si solamente iban a-

- Porque así es la ley. –Sam con esto, no dejo que Marion terminara su frase.- Hemos llegado.

Entrando finalmente al lugar, Loomis puede ver entonces que varios pacientes estaban fuera y caminando por doquier. Y esto obviamente no le gustó nada, algo había pasado.

- ¿Desde cuándo los dejan andar sueltos? –Comenta la enfermera entonces.

- Siga hasta la reja.

- No deberíamos…

- ¡Solo siga! –Sam volvió a interrumpirla, y ella solo tiene que hacer caso.

La expresión en el rostro de Sam, no tenía precio.

- Deténgase aquí, y espere. –Agrego él, y salió del auto poco después.

Samuel corrió hacia la reja de entrada, mientras la mujer esperó. Marion estaba a pesar de todo, tranquila. Era obvio que ella se estaba tomando el caso del paciente de Loomis a la ligera. Centrada en sus pensamientos mientras aún mantenía el cigarrillo en su mano derecha, algo termina por hacerla reaccionar. Aparentemente uno de los pacientes corrió hacia el coche por detrás y se trepo con gran habilidad hacia el techo del vehiculo. Sam no estaba cerca en ese momento para poder ver que pasaba, y Marion se alarmó un poco. Ahora si, enseñando preocupación en su rostro. Miró en varias direcciones, y luego hacia el techo, ese sujeto se había quedado encima del coche.

Considerando que la ventana del lado del conductor estaba abierta, la enfermera es entonces atacada por uno de los brazos de este sujeto, el izquierdo en este caso, y trato de hacerla salir de allí. Marion pierde el control del auto y pisa sin querer el acelerador, haciendo que avance un poco y tras un giro algo violento, se detiene. Ella se mueve rápidamente una vez se ve liberada por aquel poderoso agarre, y se pasa al asiento del copiloto. Asustada, su respiración se agita. Su cabello ahora despeinado. Ella solo piensa en ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Quién la estaba atacando? ¿_Por qué_ la estaban atacando? Y bueno, ¿Qué se podía esperar con estos _locos_? Por algo estaban en el lugar que estaban, un _manicomio_.

Escuchó un fuerte golpe en ese momento, había provenido de la ventana a su costado, ese ser había destrozado el vidrio. Y la mujer… Ya no pudo aguantar más el pánico. Habiendo ahora deducido que el enemigo estaba del lado del copiloto, ella decide salir del auto por la puerta del conductor. Corrió hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo poco después, y allí fue el momento de reaccionar de Loomis.

Este logra ver como su paciente se apoderaba del vehiculo, y como al momento de haber entrado, poco después lo ponía en marcha.

¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo demonios Myers aprendió a conducir? Loomis no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, el auto en el que recién había llegado, ahora desaparecía al final de la calle y doblando la esquina, teniendo a Michael como su nuevo _chofer_. Entre toda la locura del momento, Sam trato de perseguirlo como acto reflejo, pero se detiene al par de segundos. Su sorpresa seguía incrementándose, mientras su rabia e impotencia ahora también se hacían presentes. Recuerda entonces a Marion, volvió con ella y le preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que ella responde que sí, entre un sutil llanto. También buscaba ponerse de pie poco a poco, pero luego prefiere permanecer sentada. Aún estaba muy shockeada, después de todo.

- Se ah ido, se ah marchado… ¡El _diablo_ ah escapado! –Dijo el doctor acentuando su voz, girando para volver a ver en la dirección en que el auto había desaparecido.

_Que Dios nos ampare ahora_, Loomis pensó entonces. Tendría que hacer hasta lo imposible para lograr volver a tener a su paciente, bajo control.


End file.
